


Piece of You

by PrinsesaChan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsesaChan/pseuds/PrinsesaChan
Summary: Stolen glances. Slight touching of the fingertips. Tight embrace for a selfie. Subtle skinship. But, all these, and still an unrequited love?





	1. Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Rush upload and will be proofread later, as well as summary will be edited.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Honeymoon Suite**

 

Stolen glances. Slight touching of the fingertips. Tight embrace for a selfie. Subtle skinship.

It was all done for fan service. Was it? He was very aware of the dangerous territory he’s crossing. It was never the intention. But, when was falling in love the intention? It just happened that way, when you least expected it, when you least wanted it.

Butterfly swarming inside your belly. Electricity travelling from toe to flustered cheeks.

It was getting harder and harder to control it.

Sungwoon ran his fingertips through his hair. Through the curtain of lashes on his lids, he watched a well-built boy pacing about in the spacious hotel room. A white towel hung on his left shoulder, partially covering his exposed upper body. Sungwoon tried to avert his gaze and focus on the phone in his hand, but his eyes had a mind of its own. His vision traced the contours of muscles on the other boy’s stomach all the way to the belly button half covered by the band of his shorts. Sungwoon didn’t even notice his phone screen had gone black.

Scampering around the room, Daniel didn’t realize the uncomfortable cloud hovering above his current roommate’s head. He was too busy taking out random items from his bag on one side of the room, bringing them to the king-sized bed. Sungwoon had to wonder why Daniel didn’t just drag his luggage all at once, rather than going back and forth. It felt as if the latter wanted to display his toned abdomen for Sungwoon to glorify.

Internally, Sungwoon screamed at the cringe-worthy thoughts processing in his mind. A few months ago, it was just normal to see his younger bandmate shirtless. The boy had gone on TV shows exposing his skin for the world to see. But now, the sight was all strange to Sungwoon. His heart thumped loudly, but anxiety also pulled him back. This was all new and uninvited.

This was just the first time he got assigned in a room together with Daniel alone. The hotel encountered a mishap with the booking, and they ended up with a honeymoon suite. The members played a game and the two losers would end up sharing the suite. Voila, the Pomeranian and Samoyed lost—as everyone joked. Two dogs in one room, so they say. While Daniel took the news in stride, laughing loudly that he finally gets to share a room with his “small and precious hyung”, Sungwoon wasn’t at all pleased. Instead, he tried hard to smile it off, grabbed his bag, and headed to the so-called honeymoon suite.

Yes, great, one king-sized bed to share! When Daniel saw it, the dude broke into a fit of giggles like it was the funniest shit on earth. For Sungwoon, invisible droplets of sweat began forming all over his body. The other members piled inside the luxurious suite—amazed, amused, and teasing. Some groaned that ‘this wasn’t punishment’. The bathroom was big with a tub that can fit two people. There was also a balcony that opens to a beautiful view of the beach.

“So romantic,” Daehwi swooned and Jisung agreed.

“Congratulations on your honeymoon,” Minhyun had joked.

All these made Daniel giggle but turned Sungwoon flustered. He couldn’t even hide it as Jinyoung pointed out his reddening face. Thank god their manager ushered the other members to get settled in their respective rooms.

However, that meant… Sungwoon would be all alone in this ‘honeymoon suite’ with Daniel. As soon as the others left, he sat on one side of the bed, determined to act unperturbed. He took his phone and began searching random topics online. Daniel announced he would be taking a shower, and Sungwoon dismissed him by waving a hand. He was resolute not to show the growing nervousness pooling inside the pit of his stomach.

The sound of water hitting the tub made his heart pound. He heard soft humming which soon turned into loud singing. The boy had improved so much, and Sungwoon itched to burst inside the bathroom to give Daniel a boost of confidence. Such thought led him to instantly felt hot all over again, knowing inside the room would be a naked Daniel—and that was something he forbade his mind to go to.

And when Daniel came out of the bathroom, Sungwoon had to close his eyes to calm his heart rate down. He hated this and wished it would end. As Daniel prattled around the room in his black knee-high baggy shorts, Sungwoon pretended to be fully absorbed watching a random video clip of god-knows-what.

“Hyung, aren’t you going?”

Daniel’s voice pulled him out of his trance. “Huh?” He lifted his face off the phone screen to give a questioning look. Daniel was at the foot of the bed, facing him. His exposed torso was a sight for the sore eyes. Sungwoon itched to grab a pillow and throw it at the half-naked boy in anger. _Stop making it hard for me,_ he screamed internally.

“Shower. Aren’t you going? We had such a long flight today. The hot water would relax you.”

“Yeah, I think I need a cold shower instead,” Sungwoon grumbled underneath his breath. He didn’t make a move, however. It worried him that as soon as he stands, his knees might give way due to proximity to his fellow member. “I’ll go in a few minutes,” he said when Daniel gave him a questioning stare. That was probably the wrong move, Sungwoon regretted, because it gave Daniel the opportunity to engage him in a conversation.

Daniel plopped down beside him on the bed, remaining shirtless with only a towel around his neck. He placed his arms at the back of his head, staring at the ceiling with a whimsical gaze. Sungwoon couldn’t help but stare. “First ever overseas concert. I’m excited.”

“Not like it’s our first time to perform outside Korea,” Sungwoon muttered. He didn’t mean for his tone to sound sardonic, but the turmoil of emotions and thoughts kept messing up his regular optimistic attitude. Either way, it seemed Daniel didn’t take offense.

“That’s true, but it’s still overwhelming. It was just, you know, a dream before. And now, it’s finally happening.” The excitement in Daniel’s voice made Sungwoon to crack a small smile. The former’s infectious character was always enough to brighten a room. Daniel turned to face Sungwoon, a dreamy look in his face. Sungwoon could only wish he didn’t blush. “Hyung, is there something wrong?”

“What do you—“ he was about to ask when he was instantly face to face with Daniel, nose mere inches away. Sungwoon could see the vividness of the mole under Daniel’s right eye. The latter had brought his left palm to cup Sungwoon’s face and turn it to face him.

Furrowing his brows, Daniel slightly angled his head and stared intently at Sungwoon’s face. “Hyung, I think there’s something on your—“

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Sungwoon pushed Daniel away instinctively, not intending to put so much force. Daniel’s back landed on the bed, the pillow cushioning a thud if ever. “Don’t you know what space means?”

The shock on Daniel’s face made Sungwoon realize his unnecessary outburst. He immediately got up the bed, turned away from Daniel to hide the rattled expression on his face. Running his fingers through his hair, Sungwoon muttered an apology, “Sorry, I just like boundaries.” A lie, of-fucking-course. He’s not an experienced idol for nothing—he was used to skinship and everything.

“Sorry, hyung. I just… there was just… something…” Daniel sputtered, unable to say what he wanted. He was still quite confused at Sungwoon’s flare-up, if one can call it that.

Sungwoon shook his head. “I think I’ll take a shower. It’s just tiredness, Niel.” He went straight to the bathroom without even grabbing his regular essentials for skincare and shower routine. As soon as Sungwoon closed the door behind him, he leaned his back on the door to calm his accelerating heartbeat. He could still feel the lingering sensation of Daniel’s touch on his cheek. He could still smell the shower scent coming off Daniel’s skin. His legs felt weak and he slid down to sit on the floor. This was one dilemma he never wanted—never thought he’d experience. He had gone through auditions, being critiqued on stage, voting and elimination rounds… they were all stressful. But this one, this jumbled feelings he’s developed for his fellow groupmate—these were unwelcomed, unwanted, and uninvited.

He heard a soft knock from the other side.

“Uhmmm…” Daniel cleared his throat, “Hyung, I’ll just go stop by at Jisung-hyung’s room cause to get something. I’ll leave your pouch here outside the door, cause I think you forgot.”

Sungwoon’s lips seemed frozen as he was unable to respond. He heard footsteps and then the door opening and closing, indicating Daniel’s departure. He slowly opened the door and found his skincare pouch on the floor. Daniel knew him too well, and a sudden tightness in his chest made him unable to move. It was a mixture of guilt, gratefulness, and admiration. And each tick of the clock, each second that passes by, Sungwoon knew his feelings for Daniel were growing.

\----

He didn’t see Daniel until the whole group met up at the lobby with their managers. They were set to go out for dinner and just waiting for the assigned driver. Daniel was acting his usual self, joking around with the members but mostly with Jihoon and Jaehwan. When he caught Sungwoon staring, he gave him a small smile. Though nothing strange about that, Sungwoon knew the younger boy might be feeling a little awkward, especially with an unresolved issue between them.

In fact, Sungwoon wanted to smooth things over as soon as his shower ended. He waited for Daniel to come back, but the latter didn’t show up in their shared room. Sungwoon only found out about the dinner when the manager called him. He met Minhyun and Seongwoo at the elevator. He wanted to ask if Daniel had somewhat told them of what happened but chose not to. Neither did the two inquire about it. However, even in the short span of knowing Daniel, Sungwoon was confident that Daniel wouldn’t just go blab such incidents to others. If ever, he would try to resolve it first before involving others. Everything seemed normal as members of Wanna One gathered at the lobby waiting for their van. However, this meant Sungwoon didn’t get the chance to have a talk with Daniel at all. Even during dinner at the restaurant, Daniel was seated at the other end of the table. The only chance now to discuss and iron any issue would be at the confines of their hotel room.

Lately, Sungwoon noticed, nothing went his way. His plans always got messed up and decisions were often questionable. When they got back to the hotel, just as he was about to call Daniel, the latter gave him a brief notice.

“Sungwoon-hyung, you go ahead. Jihoon and I would be hanging out to play some games,” he said in a rushed manner, going to the other elevator where Jihoon was. Before Sungwoon could reply, the elevator door closed and he was left with Jisung and Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tapped him on the shoulder. “Is everything fine, hyung?” he asked.

Frowning, Sungwoon immediately went on a defensive mode. “What do you mean? What did Daniel say?”

Jaehwan scratched the back of his head. “Niel? Nothing. I just noticed you were very quiet during dinner. And Niel suggested we go to that restaurant cause it served your favourite dish.”

“Yeah, he was very insistent to the manager-hyung that we go there, because you once mentioned it,” Jisung chirped in. “Why? Did something happen?”

Sungwoon shook his head, masking the guilt enveloping his entire system. The elevator doors opened and all three stepped inside. Sungwoon stood in between the two, and he like that they didn’t tower over him.

“Something must’ve happened,” Jisung insisted as he pushed the button to their floor. His eyes stayed looking at the small digital screen displaying floor numbers. “I know Niel when he does some kind of mistake. He might not say ‘sorry’ right away, but he’d be making it up to you through gestures, like food or simple errands. So with him insisting that we all ate at a restaurant that served your favourite dish, he was definitely trying to make amends.”

The elevator was consisted of glass panels, so Sungwoon made sure to control his expressions. However, deep inside, his heart swelled. A burst of emotion filled him to the point he felt nauseous. “Everything’s fine,” he managed to say just as they reached their first destination.

“Well, you know where to go in case you want to talk,” Jisung offered, turning to him to pat him on the shoulder. “Have a good rest as we’ll have early morning practice,” he said, stepping out of the elevator.

Jaehwan, on the other hand, lingered a bit, putting a hand to stop the doors from closing. “Hyung, something is up I can tell. Niel’s acting a little…” he trailed off to think of the right word. “Controlled?” he said, unsure. “He’s making jokes, but not the typical sarcastic, Niel-jokes. But whatever it is, hope it gets resolved.” With that, Jaehwan also headed to his room.

The doors closed and the elevator continued to the top floor where the honeymoon suite was located. As soon as he entered the room, Sungwoon suddenly felt intimidated at the spacious aspect of the room. This was luxury at its finest, and he knew he should take advantage of such privilege. But, the heaviness in his chest weighed him down. All Sungwoon wanted to do was crawl in to bed, wrap his cold body in a blanket, and let sleep take him to a place of burden-less state—even for a few hours. And soon the dream-maker took command and weaved him a fabric of reality he craved for… a dream of Daniel.

He must’ve dozed off for a couple of hours or so. He could feel the right side of his boy being numb for leaning on it for too long. He hardly moved or not at all during sleep. He could hear a slight snoring from the other side of the bed. Slowly turning around, he could trace the silhouette of Daniel huddled in one corner of the bed. He was hugging a pillow and part of the blanket covered his leg. His feet were exposed to the quite cool air in the room. Daniel was still, contrast to his famous reputation of being a “dancer” in bed. Maybe the younger man was all too conscious of sharing a bed with Sungwoon. Maybe he was just too tired and sleepy to be moving around. At any rate, another burst of emotion shot through his inside.

Sungwoon wanted to cuddle him, but a part of him wanted to kick the boy for making him feel a certain unwanted way. With drooping shoulders and a visage that’s ready to give up, Sungwoon carefully got out of bed. He made his way towards the wide doors leading to the balcony. The night view was great, and a full moon shone brightly. Its reflection on the water made it look like an iridescent pearl in the velvety sky. The night breeze was cool to his skin, and it made him feel refreshed. The few minutes he’d been out, he already felt his mood lifting up. Just ever so slightly. He let his mind wander somewhere else, easing it from a momentary dilemma. Closing his eyes, Sungwoon experienced a calm state of mind.

And then strong arms surround him. A tight embrace caging him. Made him feel constricted, but at the same time, protected.

“Hyung,” was the husky whisper in his ears.

Sungwoon’s eyes widened. Daniel’s voice was the venom that made him paralyzed. He was unable to move, to run away and break free.

“Why do you resist me so much, Sungwoon...” Daniel’s words trailed off. Sungwoon felt Daniel’s lips brushing on the exposed skin of his neck, “…hyung?” The respectful term seemed out of place with the tone of his words.

Daniel stepped an inch away, lifting his hands off Sungwoon, only to use them to turn the latter around. They were now standing face to face. Daniel brought his right hand to cup Sungwoon’s cheek, right thumb caressing his face.

“Admit it, hyung. You feel the same way as I do,” Daniel said, lowering his head. Sungwoon knew what was happening, and he knew he had to stop this.

But the mind rarely listened to the heart at times like this.

Rather than stepping away or pushing Daniel, Sungwoon closed his eyes, slightly parting his lips. He was ready to face the consequences, whatever it may be.

He just wanted a piece of happiness.

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 


	2. Wrestle

**Chapter 2: Wrestle**

 

The first touch of flesh on his lips, Sungwoon expected fireworks, perhaps a chorus belting some operatic tunes. Nothing of the sort happened. Rather, there was this strange ringing in his ears. Tiny invisible needles pricked his skin, and he felt a constriction in the lower half of his body. His arms were stiff at the side with fists tightly clenched.

He didn’t know who took control of a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. As clichéd at often described, it was an unplanned choreography where tongues melded or fighting for dominance. Sungwoon was aware of Daniel’s right large hand cradling the back of his head. The other was given liberty to do whatever—pinch, caress, rub, squeeze…

And how they ended on top of the bed, Sungwoon couldn’t even tell. Daniel’s back softly landed on the cushion, and Sungwoon bravely caged him, hovering above the bigger and younger man. He hesitated, looking down at the boy who offered an intense look in return. The room was dark, but a dim light was casted over Daniel’s face, illuminating his eyes. His gaze appeared menacing and intimidating but screamed sensual. Daniel snaked an arm around Sungwoon’s neck, pulling him down for yet another lip-locking intimacy.

Soon, the room was filled with grunts and groans. A few whispers of sweet-nothings, their names coming out of each other’s lips. Clothes strewn aside. The soft creaking of the bed served as additional background music. And when the peak was reached, lips once again crashed against each other. A vow of feelings shared between new lovers.

Then it was over.

\--

Sungwoon was hypersensitive that morning. As soon as he stepped out of dreamland, he felt a presence nearby, perhaps staring at him. Forcing his curious self not to open his eyes, he remained still in his position, ready to get back to sleep. His body felt sore, and all he wanted was to continue sleeping it off. However, someone shook him by the shoulders, albeit lightly. Cracking open one eye, he saw a gentle face inches away. Sungwoon’s eyes shot wide from the shock. Panic rose and blood rushed to his face. Sungwoon abruptly sat up.

“Geez, hyung, wear something,” Jaehwan cringed, rolling his eyes, at the sight of a half-naked Sungwoon. The latter was wearing only his boxers. “Stop stripping, will ya?”

Sungwoon looked around his surroundings, gathering the blanket closer to his chest. He was alone in bed, in the room he shared with Daniel—well except for the nosey Jaehwan who began to roam about, heading straight to the balcony.

“Wow such a nice view. Very romantic,” he hooted, opening the balcony doors. “You should bring your future wife here, hyung, to continue the Ha line,” Jaehwan teased and laughing at his own joke. “To think that this room is supposed to be the punishment?” he shook his head as he made his way back to the bed. “Hyung, aren’t you gonna get up? We’re gonna miss practice at this rate. You already missed breakfast, but Niel said to let you sleep cause you must be tired.”

Sungwoon blinked. Flashes of intimate scenes popped in his head. They seemed like distant memories. “Niel? Daniel said that? Where is…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. He was concerned that his own voice would betray the vulnerability he’s feeling at the moment. “Where is Daniel?”

“I bet he just finished eating. Probably hanging out with Seongwoo-hyung like always.”

A pang of jealousy hit Sungwoon, and he felt his fist clenching in what can only be described as anger. “He didn’t even wait…” he murmured underneath his breath as dragged himself off the bed. With an already darkening mood, Sungwoon dressed up in haste. He didn’t even bother to go through his regular morning routine. He simply put on a pair of track pants and a comfortable navy blue shirt, and he slipped on the only pair of sneakers he brought. Shoe lifts be damned. He’s in no mood to feel taller. “Let’s go,” he called out to Jaehwan who had amused himself playing with the TV remote.

As they were about to exit the room, Sungwoon grabbed the black hoodie hanging neatly on the vanity chair. “It’s not that cold, hyung,” Jaehwan commented.

Putting on the loose-fitting hoodie on, a bout of comfort enveloped him, slightly pulling him out of a gloomy atmosphere. “Doesn’t matter,” was his short reply.

“You really like wearing Niel’s clothes,” Jaehwan remarked with a smile. “Then again, we all do wear each other’s clothes. Look,” Jaehwan pulled his own shirt to showcase, “Daehwi’s shirt!”

Sungwoon didn’t bother react. All he cared about what smelling the scent coming off the sweater he’s wearing. It was Daniel’s—inviting, alluring, and reassuring.

“Hyung, why are you smiling like an idiot?” Jaehwan chuckled, pressing hard on the elevator down button. “To be honest, you’re acting really weird lately,” he remarked cautiously, though trying his best to sound casual.

To that, Sungwoon frowned. He was aware of his own strange behaviour the past few days. “It’s nothing,” was all he could say to it, stepping inside the elevator.

“Don’t get me wrong, but…” Jaehwan trailed off, smiling sheepishly. He didn’t look at Sungwoon, but the latter could see his expression through the mirror walls. “Maybe that’s why Daniel was avoiding you?”

Turning his head to face Jaehwan, Sungwoon’s frowned deepened. “Avoiding me?” he questioned. What a weird comment, considering of what happened the previous night.

Jaehwan cleared his throat. “Well you know… the fact that he spent the night at Jihoon’s room. I mean, I get it. Those two always play games till the wee hours of morning. I think he only had an hour or two of sleep. Amazing thing is,” Jaehwan continued to blab, “he’s still has so much energy even with little sleep. Like this morning, when he and Jihoon came down for breakfast. They were laughing so loudly, teasing Daehwi…”

Sungwoon didn’t hear any more of what Jaehwan was saying. Was the younger boy mistaken? Something happened between him and Daniel… right? He could still feel the taste of his lips. He could still feel his touches—the caressing of the thumb, the pinching of the skin. Were those just phantom memories?

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. Though for Sungwoon, he felt light-headed. He was walking, he was sure of it, but also seemed to be floating.

“You and Niel aren’t fighting, right?” he somewhat heard Jaehwan asked.

He was still lost in the confusion between reality and delusion. Suddenly, it felt as if something heavy dropped on him, burying him deeper into the ground. Did he really enter such a vivid dream that he mistook it for the truth? Closing his eyes, Sungwoon tried to grasp the fleeting images of the night’s rendezvous. Now, they were slowly fading, and his whole being was beginning to admit it was all a product of the dream-weaver. The sensations his body was feeling—soreness, pleasure, and tingling—were vanishing.

He felt as if someone choked him, finding it hard to breathe. Sungwoon had to place his hand on the wall to support his weight.

“Hyung, you okay?”

“Don’t… don’t touch me,” he snapped, unable stop the anger flowing out of his system. They were just in front of the hotel’s function room, which would serve as the group’s practice area. Perhaps they heard this minor commotion, the various faces of the members filed out of the room to check what was going on. Sungwoon recognized them. None of them was Daniel.

“Umm, call manager-hyung, I think Sungwoon-hyung isn’t feeling well,” Jaehwan said in a panic, ignoring Sungwoon.

“I said I’m okay,” Sungwoon insisted, brushing off Jaehwan’s hands but the latter refused.

Minhyun rushed to their side to help support Sungwoon. “Maybe you should sit out practice today, hyung,” he suggested.

“I said I’m okay. I just felt a little winded out,” Sungwoon shook his head, reassuring them, this time trying to sound calm. He walked towards the door, leaning on Minhyun. The led him to a chair by the corner. “Please, guys, let’s not make this a big deal. Just hand me some water,” he asked Jinyoung who was standing in front of him, a worried expression on his face. He scanned the room around, “Where are the others?” He realized three members were missing, but his interest was centred on a particular one.

“Jisung-hyung and Daniel went with manager-hyung to buy something at a nearby coffee shop. Seongwoo went back to the room to shower,” answered Minhyun, handing him the water bottle that Jinyoung ran to get.

“Good,” was all he could say. _Good, that Daniel wasn’t with Seongwoo!_ It was a mantra repeating in his head. He hated feeling jealous towards Ong Seongwoo, but he couldn’t control what he felt. Minhyun and the others didn’t think much of his response anyway. “I’m all better now. Let’s go start practice even without them,” he stated, standing up. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Daniel wasn’t around after all.

But that blessing was short-lived. About an hour passed, and everyone was focused on their various solo stages, Jisung entered the room with their manager. They brought snacks and drinks for everyone. It was a casual practice for the time being, as they have two full days before their concert.

“Okay, we’ve got lunch here,” Jisung announced with his usual loud, mother-like voice.

“Where’s Niel-hyung?” Jihoon asked, jogging to the table of snacks.

There was a pounding in Sungwoon’s chest as he anticipated the appearance of the man he wanted to see, but at the same time, didn’t want to look at. He wanted to pull his hair out of frustration. He turned around to look outside the big windows. The beautiful scenery outside the hotel gave him a sense of composure, until he heard his voice.

“I’m here!” Daniel’s husky tone boomed inside the function room. Sungwoon clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He needed all the control he could muster so to not look eager at the mere sound of Daniel’s voice. He refused to turn around, going against what his body craved.

“Hyungie,” he heard him say, though unsure whom Daniel was addressing. “Oy, hyungie,” Daniel called out once more. _Is it me? Please don’t let it be me._ He felt a tap on his shoulder. “Sungwoon-hyungie, why are you being so serious there?”

It was more than a tap, actually. Daniel actually used a bit of force to make Sungwoon face him. As soon as Sungwoon’s eyes came into contact with Daniel’s, he felt his knees weakened a bit, but he held his ground. “What… do you want?” he muttered, unable to hold onto Daniel’s gaze for too long. There was something in Daniel’s eyes that Sungwoon couldn’t figure out. Even his smile was a little daunting. It wasn’t menacing or intimidating. There was an intensity in both his stare and smile that made Sungwoon nervous.

His eyes were giving off warning signals, but his smile was exuding a secret that needed to come out. It was as if he was forbidding Sungwoon to reveal a hidden detail but also egging him to blurt it out.

“I got you this smoothie,” Daniel held up a to-go cup with thick, green liquid. Sungwoon eyed it with hesitation. “It’s called a Green Mango Energizer.”

“Energizer?”

“You must be feeling tired from last night,” Daniel chuckled. “The barista said it’s good to help regain some energy.”

“Why…” Sungwoon coughed a bit. “Why would you think I’d be tired from last night?” he asked with a challenging note in his voice.

Daniel shrugged, taking Sungwoon’s hand and placed the cup. “From too much moving, who knows,” he answered with a vague smile and then turned around. “Oy, Park Jihoon!” he called out to another member. But before completely walking away, Daniel glanced sideways. The sunlight coming from the window illuminated his side profile. Sungwoon hitched a breath. “Drink up, hyung; you’ll need all the energy later.”

In an instant, the room seemed to spin around Sungwoon. Everything was a blur, and only Daniel’s figure was blatantly visible. He watched the younger man place an arm around the blurry appearance of (he’s assuming) Jihoon. Sungwoon heard garbled voices, but Daniel’s words kept replaying in his head. A rush of excitement and puzzlement riddled his insides. There clearly was innuendo behind Daniel’s sentence. Or, was Sungwoon just reading too much into it?

All he wanted was to know if something _did_ happen between them? Without awareness, he brought the straw to his lips and tasted the drink. He finished it within minutes, and yet he didn’t regain an ounce of energy. Sungwoon remained listless and troubled.

\--

“I’ve a suggestion,” Daehwi raised his arm like a school kid eager to share his thoughts. The eleven Wanna One members were seated on the floor in a circle formation. They finished rehearsing about three songs and were now taking a breather to relax. “Why don’t we play a game for a very good prize?”

“Like what?” Woojin asked, curious. Daehwi always came up with strange ideas. “Not sure I like where this is heading.”

Daehwi giggled. “You’ll like it. Let’s do couple games and the pair that wins will get the suite Niel-hyung shares with Sungwoon-hyung,” he clapped his hand.

“Oy! Why are you giving away somebody else’s room?” Daniel pointed a finger at Daehwi, his brows furrowed.

“Cause hyung, we’re gonna be here for about five more days. I wanna experience that type of luxury too!” reasoned Daehwi with a pout.

Giving in too easily, Daniel shrugged, “Fair enough.”

“Shouldn’t you ask Sungwoon-hyung first as well?” Jihoon remarked, and now all eyes were on Sungwoon. “After all, Sungwoon-hyung also stays in that room,” added Jihoon, stating the obvious.

“Do you want to stay in our room?” Daniel asked Sungwoon, looking him straight in the eyes. Sungwoon tried to hold his gaze but was unable to. He turned and faced Daehwi instead.

“It’s just a room,” he stated as a matter-of-factly, prompting the younger one to clap in celebration.

“How should we play?” Guanlin asked with the obvious excitement showing on his face. While he usually appears cool and collected, playing games with his hyungs gave him enjoyment. “I think we should pair up with our current roommates. Jisung-hyung could be the game master or referee.”

“Why do I always play the referee?” Jisung whined but sighed out loud. “Fine, but whoever wins the room with the three beds will become my roommate.” No one disagreed with that. “Okay, kids, let’s all stand and start this game. Go into pairs. Quick! We need to get back to practice after. Who wants to go first?”

The members, now standing and scattered, looked around to gauge each other’s reaction. It was Daniel who spoke first.

“Since it’s our room at stake, I say me and Sungwoon-hyungie will play first.” He walked to where Sungwoon was, placed an arm around his shoulders, giving the latter a half-back hug. “Right, hyungie, we’ll do our best to keep our room?” his breath fanning Sungwoon’s earlobes. Sungwoon could only hope that his cheeks weren’t giving away his internal thoughts.

A bout of annoyance enveloped him once again. “Let go, Daniel,” Sungwoon snatched the arm embracing him. “You’re suffocating me.” He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but the pent up frustration increased during practice. Daniel kept bothering him. Either he’d give Sungwoon a laugh at the most random moments, put a thumbs up over the simplest dance step he had done many times, or even kept asking for a high five. Daniel was particularly hyperactive, which a couple of the members actually noticed. They pointed out that for someone lacking in sleep, he was even more lively and animated.

None of the members seemed to have noticed his crankiness. Daniel leaned forward, whispering, “Grumpy doesn’t suit you, Sungwoon…” The lack of respectful term made Sungwoon to turn around gape at the younger man. Daniel’s eyes flashed a foreboding aura, but it quickly dissipated. He gave Sungwoon his usual smile. “…hyung,” he added with a touch of perk. “Let’s win and keep our room!”

Something clenched his heart, squeezing it. _He’s too annoyingly cute!_ It was all Sungwoon could think about. He blinked at Daniel and could do nothing but nod. Thank heavens Jisung called everyone’s attention to announce the game they’re playing—Couple-Arm Wrestling. Sungwoon’s heart palpitated at a quickened pace. Without any explanation, he knew this game. They played it before, for a variety show. And back then, he and Daniel were partnered.

Was it that time feelings started to grow? He couldn’t tell. For sure, however, he felt strange sensation as he held onto Daniel’s fist. During the filming of the show, he and Daniel had so many interactions that whenever their skins touched, there were tiny sensations that pricked him all over. Back then Sungwoon didn’t take notice. He didn’t overanalyze. He didn’t react. Daniel was simply a fellow member. A team mate. Just a buddy. But his affections for Daniel transformed, and the line between romance and platonic got blurred. When and where it exactly occurred, Sungwoon had no answer.

All he could think about at the moment was how they’re being pushed to a small desk. They were up against Daehwi and Jinyoung, where the former was disagreeing blatantly. “Not fair!” Daehwi whined. “How can we both go against Niel-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung?!” he shook Jisung, who remained passive. Jisung tried explaining it was by lottery.

All these Sungwoon watched in silence. Strong hands rest on both sides of his shoulders.

“Hyung, let me be the one behind,” Daniel’s husky voice once again filtered through his ears. “Kneel down, hyung,” he said with a gentle voice but there was a commanding tinge that made Sungwoon to follow. “Clench your fist like this,” Daniel instructed once more.

Sungwoon frowned. He gulped, trying to remove that blockage in his throat. “I… I know—“ he croaked, and he glanced at Daniel. Usually, Daniel would burst into uncontrollable laughter whenever his voice cracked. Not this time. He gave Sungwoon an intent gaze. Clearing his throat, Sungwoon mumbled, “I know how this goes.”

“Oy, we’re ready here,” Daniel called out to everyone. They all gathered around the desk. Jinyoung and Daehwi took position, clear annoyance displayed on their faces. During this time, Daniel was still standing while Sungwoon was already on the floor.

He positioned himself behind Sungwoon, his chest pressing against the latter’s back. Sungwoon froze. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. A vivid image of an intimate moment flashed before him—of a bigger-framed younger man hugging him close to his naked chest, of pink lips touching his forehead… Sungwoon hated this feeling but at the same time basked in the excitement it provided him. His mind travelled elsewhere, while his body acted on its own. He held Daehwi’s hand as they prepare to wrestle. Jinyoung placed his hand on top of Daehwi’s, and Daniel’s bigger hand covered Sungwoon’s, clutching it tightly. All these touches, the close proximity, the feeling of Daniel’s breath on his neck—these were driving him insane and he wanted to scream. How much more he can endure, Sungwoon didn’t want to test.

Everything was a haze to him. All he knew, the game ended. Shocked expressions. Daehwi squealing and Jinyoung jumping for joy. Daniel and Sungwoon lost.

Sungwoon remained kneeling down. He didn’t move, because he had no idea what was happening. However, Daniel was still, frozen like a statue. His hand didn’t let go of Sungwoon. Instead, he leaned down and placed his forehead on Sungwoon’s shoulder. “We lost our room, hyung,” he mumbled. Sungwoon stood so quickly that Daniel lost his balance, almost falling flat on his face if not for his arm’s quick reflex.

“Whoa, hyung, are you that upset?” Jihoon cried in surprise, while Guanlin went straight to Daniel to help him up.

“No,” Sungwoon snapped. “Stop making this thing a big deal. It’s just a room.”

Jihoon put both his arms up. “Okay, hyung. Chill.”

 _Chill?_ Why did that irritate him so much? “Chill? I am chill. Why would you think I’m not?” His outburst put the room in silence. “Just continue with the game. I’d like to know where I’m sleeping next.” He walked over to the other end of the room and sat on the floor. He felt disgusted at his behaviour and could tell the others were unamused at him. Who wouldn’t? He saw Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Woojin taking a peek at him every now and then. Daniel had kept his back on him, seemingly back to his regular boisterous self. But, Sungwoon could tell.

He could tell Daniel was upset. He had spent so many moments observing Daniel; by now he knew the quirks, what ticks him, nuances of anger and sadness, and mostly many things that others might not notice—unless your eyes always followed him. And that was what Sungwoon had done the past few weeks, though it was something he couldn’t control. If given the choice, he’d like for his eyes not to search for Daniel’s whereabouts. He’d love to get back to his former self—the one who’s not in love… Wait, he couldn’t possibly be in love… He couldn’t even finish the thought.

The competition ended, and the Pink Sausages—Woojin and Jihoon—won fair and square. Daehwi continued to whine, and I took all of Sungwoon’s control not to yell. The rest of the afternoon was spent with dance practice, stage planning, and snacks in between. When it was over, all members left the training room, filled up two elevators, and went to gather their luggage to switch rooms.

Daniel walked ahead towards their room and Sungwoon trailed behind. Awkward atmosphere would be an understatement. At this point, a knife can cut through the tension, and Sungwoon would bleed from it. He blamed himself for snapping earlier, but Daniel was also to blame. He kept giving wrong impressions anyone would misunderstand. Daniel unlocked the room, entered without even glancing at Sungwoon. He had witnessed the rare times the younger man was upset or angry. And the times it happened, everyone cowered.

“Uhh, Daniel,” Sungwoon began. He just hated the thickening tension. The last thing he wanted was for them to prepare for a concert with disagreements and fights. “Look, I’m sorry earlier—“

Daniel cut him off, “Jihoon and Woojin will be here soon. I think it’s best if we take our bags quickly as well.”

Frowning, Sungwoon gave up and proceeded to organize his things. Unlike Daniel, he didn’t take out everything from his luggage. It took him but ten minutes to gather his belongings, while the other boy was still out and about picking up random stuff off the floor. Sungwoon picked up a pair of socks and a face towel. Daniel walked towards him and snatched the items from his hands.

“I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ll help to make this quicker.”

“I can pick up my own things.”

Sungwoon tsk-ed. “If you try not to throw and scatter your stuff like this, you wouldn’t be taking too long in packing your bag,” he scolded Daniel. He had seen the room Daniel shares with Jisung and Seongwoo. And Sungwoon hated the sight of it. “Try not to take out all your things and—“

“Will you cut it, hyung? Last I checked, I didn’t ask for your cleaning lessons. I’ll get that from Minhyun-hyung, if I want to,” Daniel snapped. For a boy who prided himself of manners and politeness, he was blatantly being disrespectful towards Sungwoon.

“What?” Sungwoon asked in disbelief, maintaining his composure. “Cool it with the attitude, Daniel,” he warned. But rather than feeling intimidated, Daniel turned to him with a daunting glare.

“Attitude? Now I’m the one with the attitude? Aren’t you the one who’s being catty to everyone? Not just today, but for a few days already. You’ve been grumpy, always irritated…” Daniel took a step forwards, and instinctively, Sungwoon stepped backwards.

It was akin to a ballroom dance step of a gentleman wooing a coquettish lady. However, this scenario showed a different narrative. Daniel advanced towards Sungwoon, listing all the transgressions (if one can call it that) for the past days. Every step he took forward, he appeared like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. Sungwoon didn’t cower, or at least he tried not to. But when his back hit something, and glancing back he realized he was up against the balcony doors, he shrunk back a bit, feeling fragile in front of the taller Daniel.

“I don’t get it, hyung,” Daniel said huskily, placing one arm above Sungwoon’s head. He angled his head down, just oh-so-slightly, making it seem as if he was leaning for a kiss. “We were doing fine just last…” he trailed off, his eyes showing a tinge of misery.

Suddenly, the tryst the previous night didn’t seem like an illusion. It was a distant memory that slowly transformed into vivid images. “Where were you last night?” Sungwoon asked, meeting Daniel’s eyes, challenging his stare. When Daniel didn’t answer, Sungwoon grabbed his shirt, “Tell me where you were last night.”

For a split moment, Daniel was caught off guard at Sungwoon’s brashness. He took hold of Sungwoon’s grasp on his shirt but didn’t pry his fingers off. Rather, he just held onto it. “I was with Jihoon and Woojin last night,” was his answer, curt and straightforward.

“Before that? Or after that?”

“What are you really asking, hyung?” Daniel was finally able to snatch Sungwoon’s clasp on his shirt. He held him by the wrist, and Sungwoon struggled to break free. “Why are you so curious of last night?”

This was not the Daniel he was used to. Where was the childish and playful young man who loved to tease the older members? Then again, Daniel had always exuded a dangerous aura, especially on stage. And that kind of vibe, it was very apparent at the moment. Giving in to his frustrations, Sungwoon caved. “I need to know if something happened last night,” he turned his head away, unable to keep the gazing battle they engaged. “Between us,” he added. “Tell me, so that I can move on.”

Silence can be deafening. It enveloped them, and Sungwoon could hear the echoing of his heartbeat. The sunset bathed the room in golden hues, of orange, yellow, and red. He looked up to Daniel and held his gaze finally. There was tenderness in his features, and his heart swelled with devotion. Light illuminated his head, serving as a halo. If he didn’t control his reflexes, he would’ve tiptoed and placed a peck on those pink lower lips.

Daniel brushed strands of hair off Sungwoon’s face, to the latter’s surprise. “I’m not sure what you mean, hyung,” he said with the gentlest tone he could muster. “But if you want something to happen…” he trailed off, inched his head a little closer, his body bending down a bit to match Sungwoon’s stature. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Swirling of emotions. Simple words that can trigger deep sensations.

These were all too much for Sungwoon. And like a scene being replayed, he watched as Daniel’s face descended towards him, and Sungwoon was unable to resist.

 

 

_to be continued..._


	3. Hold Back

**Chapter 3: Hold Back**

* * *

 

 

Locked gazes. The stillness of breaths. The room dimming from the sun leaving for its slumber.

Sungwoon could still see the glow on Daniel’s face. There was a certain tenderness that made his features much softer, kinder, and affectionate. Daniel placed his right hand on the back of Sungwoon’s neck, his thumb making circular motions on the skin. He brought his left hand to trace the developing blush on Sungwoon’s cheek.

“It’s cute,” he murmured, his breath fanning on Sungwoon’s cheeks.

“D-don’t… s-s-say that,” Sungwoon stammered as he’s unable to control the swirling of sensations happening in his stomach. He could feel the tightening of his pants. The madness in him escalated when he felt Daniel kissing his jaw line.

“Hyung,” started Daniel, “do you want me?” he whispered, his lips now travelling down Sungwoon’s neck.

He could’ve snorted at that question. Wasn’t it already obvious from the way he was reacting to the touches and caresses? Instead, Sungwoon snaked his arms around Daniel’s bulky upper body, hugging him so his chest would be firmly pressed against his own. He wanted to give a response, but his mouth had gone dry. He felt Daniel licking his neck and soon almost sucking on it. He could imagine the mark it would leave against his milky-white complexion. He angled his head to the side to give Daniel further access to his neck.

This passionate moment was broken, however, when the sound of a doorbell cut echoed inside the room. Daniel was quick to separate from Sungwoon, his mouth abruptly detaching from the skin. Sungwoon stood on the spot like a statue, unsure of how to react. He watched as Daniel casually walked towards the door, as if nothing of the sort had happened. Various voices filled the room, and Sungwoon recognized them as Jihoon’s and Woojin’s.

“Woojin-ah, you can do your tumbling and cartwheels in here,” Jihoon said, entering the room. “Oh, hey Sungwoon-hyung! Ready to transfer the rights of room ownership to the champions?” he asked, laughing.

“Hyung, you okay?” Woojin greeted him with a question.

Sungwoon blinked. He was aware of his surroundings but too overwhelmed with what transpired literally minutes ago. His lips were still parted and his head was still slightly angled to the side.  

“You look weird, Sungwoon-hyung,” Woojin commented, arching a brow. “Anyway, hyung-deul, we own this place already. Annyoung~” he teased with a mischievous smile, flashing his cute snaggletooth. He threw his two backpacks onto the couch then proceeded to run towards the bed and jumped on it. “This bed is soft!”

“I’m not done packing yet,” Daniel told them as he continued picking up items and shoving them into a bag. “I think Sungwoon-hyungie is just sad to give this room to a bunch of brats,” he joked, snickering like a kid. “Oyy Jihoon, help me out here. Just shove them in my bag,” he called out to the younger member and pointed out a few more clothes hanging on the couch.

It took the two a few more minutes before Daniel’s luggage was completed. Woojin grabbed Daniel’s hand and handed him the keycard to their soon-to-be room. “There you go, Daniel-hyung. Enjoy the luxury of a much smaller room,” he chuckled, prompting Jihoon to also mischievously laugh. “This is now our playground,” he added, teasing Daniel.

Daniel looked at Woojin smugly. “I’m sure me and Sungwoon-hyungie will enjoy any room. Right, hyung?” he snuck a glance at Sungwoon with an all-knowing grin that made the latter excited and anxious at the same time. Sungwoon couldn’t even reply to that. “Well you pink sausages, I hope you don’t enjoy in this room,” Daniel stuck out his tongue and threw the honeymoon suite keycard as far away as possible. Then, he dashed out of the room, calling for Sungwoon, “Let’s go hyung and leave those sausages!” Sungwoon could only follow hurriedly, unable to wave goodbye to Jihoon and Woojin.

Daniel slowed down his step to wait for Sungwoon, turning around to watch him catch up. He seemed to have worn a different mask for his expression showed something else. The features of Daniel’s face hardened and his eyes bore a somewhat sinister aura. “You haven’t answered my question,” he murmured in a low voice but enough for Sungwoon to hear. They reached the elevator doors and Daniel punched hard on the down-arrow button. He said nothing after that all throughout the elevator ride. But as soon as they got out, without taking a look at Sungwoon, Daniel spoke out loud, “Let’s hurry to our room to continue.” Catching Sungwoon by surprise—yet again—Daniel grabbed his hand and clasped it in his.

“W-what are you doing?” Sungwoon managed to ask, his eyes watching Daniel’s big hand enveloping his own. It felt as if electricity was travelling from head to toes, or maybe it was the other way around. Sungwoon couldn’t tell anymore. The beating of his heart was a deafening and non-stop pounding. And as if to totally kill him, he watched as Daniel intertwined his fingers with his.

“Let’s hurry,” Daniel said in a somewhat commanding tune. He tugged on Sungwoon’s hand as his walking pace quickened. Sungwoon was unsure if he was being dragged or his own legs and feet had a mind of their own. Either way, they got in front of their new room in no time.

It took time for them to enter the room. With his big black luggage hanging on his left shoulder and his right hand tightly clasping on Sungwoon’s, Daniel repeatedly struggled to activate the key card to their new room. And as soon as they managed to unlock the door, Daniel pulled Sungwoon into the room.

“Oh, what took you guys so long?” an all-too-familiar voice greeted them.

By instinct, Sungwoon pulled his hand away from Daniel’s, who was equally surprised at the presence of another member.

“What are you doing here, Jisung-hyung?” Daniel inquired, frowning.

“Dummy! Didn’t you forget that the three-bed room is the punishment for losing? You two are the overall losers, so you get the prize of being my roommate,” explained Jisung, a naughty smile on his face. It had become a teasing remark that sharing a room with Jisung while overseas was a punishment—you’d be the first one to be woken up! “Take care of me the next three days!” he laughed as he made his way to his the twin bed in the middle.

Daniel dropped his luggage on the floor with a thud. His face bore no angry expression, but Sungwoon felt as if annoyance was radiating off his body. “I’ll take that bed,” he pointed to the one near the window. He walked towards Sungwoon. “Here, hyung, let me help you with your bag,” he offered. As he bent to grab the luggage from Sungwoon’s hand, he whispered under his breath, “We’ll continue where we left off, hyung, soon…”

Sungwoon snatched the handle of the luggage from Daniel’s hand. He didn’t want Jisung to suspect anything strange happening between the two. “I can take care of my luggage,” he said through gritted teeth. “Stop it,” he warned.

Jisung for his part didn’t notice anything at all. He concentrated browsing contents on his phone. Good, because if he eyed Sungwoon, he would’ve seen how flustered the latter was, as well as the bulging of his pants.

“We’ll have dinner in a couple hours. You two should rest or take a nap,” Jisung informed them with his usual mom-like tone. “I’ll wake you both up, if ever.”

Daniel didn’t say anything anymore. He gave Sungwoon a short glare before turning his bad to lie down on the bed. He started typing vigorously on his phone instead. After a few minutes, he was already snoring softly.

“Must be so tired. I heard that he went to Jihoon’s room to game around 2 or 3 am.”

Sungwoon, who was sitting on the edge of the bed still quite shell-shocked, stared at Jisung. “I thought he spent the night at Jihoon’s room.”

Jisung shook his head. “No, he went back to your room around 10 last night. We wanted to discuss something with you, but you were already asleep. So Minhyun and I just went back to our room.”

And Sungwoon just wanted to pull his hair right there and then. Daniel was in the room. Last. Night. With. Him.

\--

Dinner was subdued, though their managers brought them to a much fancier restaurant. It was paid for by the concert’s sponsors and treated the Wanna One boys to a first-class cuisine with a private dining room to boot. One more day until the first-day concert and everyone was exuding excitement mixed with anxiousness. Sungwoon tried to catch Daniel’s gaze but was unable to. He didn’t want to think it, but Daniel seemed to be avoiding him again.

Prior to dinner, he ended up napping for about two hours. And when Jisung woke him up, Daniel had already gone down to meet up with Seongwoo and Guanlin. To Jisung’s surprise, Sungwoon cursed under his breath. Of course he had to explain to Jisung that he didn’t plan to take a nap as there was something important he had to do. In reality, he was enraged that once again Daniel ditched him for Seongwoo.

Sungwoon reasoned with himself for the umpteenth time; Ong Seongwoo had always been Daniel’s best friend. They were almost blood brothers—heck even one of their music videos showcased that tight bond between the two. And while it never bothered him before, nowadays he just felt agitated at the thought of Daniel spending time with Seongwoo. However, Jisung didn’t need to know that, so Sungwoon had to make up some lame excuse.

When they went down to the lobby, he found out that the two had already gone on to one van with Daehwi, Jihoon, Woojin, and Jinyoung. The rest would be riding another vehicle. Clenching his fists and teeth, Sungwoon boarded the car, screaming internally as he pictured Seongwoo and Daniel sitting together.

“Hyung, you look like you could murder someone,” Jaehwan commented jokingly as he sat beside him.

“Yeah, I will if you keep talking to me,” snapped Sungwoon then focused his gaze outside the window. He could see through the window’s reflection the looks the others shared with each other. And even if they’re not saying it out loud, Sungwoon knew they were thinking “here comes moody Sungwoon again.” Frankly, he just didn’t give a fuck anymore. He’s pissed—royally pissed at everything. Why did Daniel have to make things so complicated? Why did this have to happen to him? It was all unfair.

Daniel sat across from him, a couple seats away. He was laughing boisterously, enjoying the grilled meat and whatever side dishes he can reach. He addressed almost everyone, teased those he teased, and simply chatted as if no care in the world. It was almost a full repeat of the previous dinner and the frustration level inside Sungwoon was increasing. Common sense told him to hold his tongue when he heard Daniel say something quite silly. All he could do was to roll his eyes and hoped no one saw them. The night was still young when most of them nearly finished dinner, so Seongwoo proposed a somewhat-sentimental activity.

“Since this is our first-ever overseas concert here, why don’t we one-by-one give a message to one member,” suggested Seongwoo, standing to gain attention. “Let me start by telling Jisung-hyung that I truly appreciate you waking me up every day without yelling and cursing. Sorry that it takes you almost half an hour to do so!” he said proudly, holding his tea cup up as if giving a toast. “Now your turn hyung,” he motioned to Jisung.

The latter followed Seongwoo and gave his message to Woojin, expressing his gratefulness because he was one of the easiest and quickest to wake up. Woojin then gave his message to Jinyoung, claiming that thanks to Jinyoung’s small face, Woojin’s face got to stand out and garner attention whenever the two stood side by side. The cycle continued with Jinyoung praising Jaehwan’s ability to shower more than five minutes lately, and then Jaehwan picking Daehwi again to praise the latter’s blunt but pretty character. Daehwi complimented Jihoon’s relentless energy, and Jihoon thanked Minhyun’s calm presence amidst the chaos in the Wanna One dorm. Minhyun took centre stage and expressed his eagerness to spend many days with Daniel’s carefree and child-like nature.

When it was Daniel’s turn, Sungwoon gulped hard. He was Daniel’s only choice to continue the cycle, and Sungwoon would be giving his message to Seongwoo for completion. He was anticipating what the younger man would say—would he be vague, or would he do it in a teasing manner? What if his words would reveal what had been transpiring between them? He wanted to pull his hair from the anxiety developing in him. He and Daniel connected with their gazes, and he felt as if Daniel was already communicating with him through his eyes. Sungwoon couldn’t help but offer him a small smile.

Daniel stood up, poured water into his cup, and raised it for a toast. “To this precious hyung who always believed in me, always took care of me. I am very grateful because I made it through hard times thanks to hyung’s encouragement,” he said with a sheepish smile. The other boys went ‘aww’ at such a sweet smile. Daniel looked around the private room. “To my best friend…” he trailed off, chuckling, “hope we’ll be friends forever,” he paused, took a drink, and then continued, “Ongie-hyung!” he pointed to Seongwoo.

The members looked confused, and Sungwoon’s smile faded. A clash of emotions thrashed inside him—hurt, confusion, annoyance, jealousy, anger… Was that deliberate, or Daniel had all along wanted to give Seongwoo a message that should’ve been his? Sungwoon didn’t even realize that he was digging his nails into his palm from a tight clench. He was angry.

Diffusing the situation, Jisung stood up and lightly hit Daniel on the back of the head. “Idiot! It’s Sungwoon’s turn. We’ve been doing this lots of time and you’re still so clueless. We end the cycle with Seongwoo since he started it!” he scolded Daniel.

Daniel raised a brow. “Really? No one had given Sungwoon-hyung a message yet?” he asked as matter-of-factly. “I guess I can tell him—“

Sungwoon cut him off. “Don’t bother. I don’t want your message anyway!” he snapped, though he intended to express it in a joking manner. However, his tone was harsh and his face betrayed his true emotions.

“There goes Sungwoon-hyung again being a ‘tsundere’,” Daewhi interjected, hoping that it would lighten an already darkening atmosphere. Clapping his hands, Daehwi probed for Daniel to just give his message. “Just say it, Niel-hyung.”

Daniel locked gaze with Sungwoon, smile fading from his lips. “Sungwoon-hyung, let’s do it again,” was his vague message.

“Do what again?” Jinyoung asked.

“This beautiful choreography we did the previous night.”

A pool of emotions, pulling Sungwoon in, drowning him. Yet, at the same time, filling him up with a strange sense of excitement and happiness. He clearly knew what Daniel was talking about. And while the others continued to insist to explain, and Daniel jokingly evading, Sungwoon could feel a smile tugging on his lips. It was all he needed to know, and Daniel just gave it to him.

He didn’t dream of it. It wasn’t a delusion. The dream-weaver was never part of a magical night that transpired between them. In the darkness of their honeymoon suite, Daniel and Sungwoon made a memorable love that would be kept between them.

\--

“You look so out of it.”

Sungwoon blinked as he refocused his vison on the boy beside him. Jisung’s face was inches away from him, and Sungwoon had to instinctively retract, causing the back of his head to hit the window.

“Hyung, you’re too close,” he complained, rubbing the point of impact.

Jisung snickered. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just glad your mood seems brighter after dinner.” The two of them were left inside the van as the other members piled up inside a café to buy some drinks to bring back to the hotel. Jisung chose to stay behind, while Sungwoon hardly reacted when the vehicle came to a stop. In the end, they left him alone in his own thoughts. “Do you even know why we’re not moving?”

“We’re not moving?” asked Sungwoon, clearly clueless. “Where are we?”

Jisung sighed out loud. “Sungwoon-ah, Sungwoon-ah. I don’t know what’s happening. Tell this hyung, please.”

Sungwoon furrowed his brows, unsure what the older member meant. Okay, he knew he had been very strange lately, so it should be no surprise for someone like Jisung to worry. His responsibility as a leader went beyond waking them up for their schedules, or ensuring they’re standing in line, or making sure all members were there. No, Jisung had taken the role of the mother and committed himself to taking care of the members during the short period of their activities.

“Hyung, sorry, don’t mind me. I know I’ve been difficult lately,” he started to reassure the Wanna One leader. “It’s going to be better now. I’m positive things will be better now,” Sungwoon said with a sincere smile. He could only trust that things would get better, especially with Daniel’s confirmation. It might not have been a declaration of love, but it was enough to know mutual affections had been shared.

Jisung patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t want to pry, so I can only tell you that if you need to vent, I’m all ears. Also…” he trailed off. “I insisted to put you in the same room as me. I don’t know if your issue is with Niel, but I want to be there to neutralize whatever silliness Daniel would do.”

“Daniel isn’t silly,” Sungwoon went on a defensive mode. “He might act childish and playful, but he’s also very genuine and careful. I hope many can see that sincerity that way I do.”

Surprise painted Jisung’s face. He blinked, darted his eyes around, and then blinked again. Just moments ago at the restaurant Sungwoon looked ready to punch Daniel. And now? “I’m glad you’re not fighting with Daniel?” Jisung commented, unsure of how to word his statement. “Mostly everyone thought you two were having serious issues with each other. I don’t know what dance choreography you did last night, but do it again so things would be better,” he suggested and made Sungwoon choke on dry spit. “You can even show me,” Jisung shrugged.

Eyes bulging out of its socket, Sungwoon shook his head. “No, hyung. I don’t think it should be shown to anyone. It’s… it’s nothing… important anyway,” he tried to think of proper words to express his rejection. No way in hell will he let Jisung—or anyone—be a witness to that “beautiful” choreography in bed.

“Where are we again anyway?” Sungwoon asked to change topics. And he succeeded as Jisung explained the younger members suddenly craving for milk tea from a famous café in the city. Sungwoon let the older member blab nonstop.

A few minutes passed and the other members returned to their vehicles with drinks. To Sungwoon’s surprise—joy and excitement—Daniel got in their van.

“Oyy, what are you doing here?” Jisung asked.

Daniel answered but his eyes weren’t directed at Jisung. “To give you both your drinks,” he held up the arm holding a tray with three drinks. “I got what you normally order, hyung,” he said, taking out a drink and handing it to Sungwoon. “It’s your favourite, right?”

Sungwoon nodded, hoping he didn’t look like a rosy-cheeked shy school boy. “Thanks, Daniel,” he murmured but enough for the latter to hear. Their fingers touched when he took the to-go cup from Daniel and he could see a seductive smile forming on Daniel’s lips.

“Oh, but you got my drink wrong!” whined Jisung as he smelled the iced coffee Daniel handed him.

“You’ll like that, hyung,” Daniel insisted though his stare never left Sungwoon’s eyes. For his part, Sungwoon also never let go of Daniel’s. “Try it and see if it’s good.”

As if enticing a lover, Sungwoon took a sip on the straw but his gaze remained fixed on Daniel’s face. The sweetness of the chocolate-based drink filled his palate with a delectable sensation that he could compare to Daniel’s own kiss. If only Jisung wasn’t in the vehicle with them…

“Meh, I guess it’s okay,” Jisung spoke up, unknowingly slicing through the growing sexual tension between the two members. He shrugged his shoulders and asked to taste Sungwoon’s drink.

Daniel with a reflex of a black panther snatched the drink from Jisung’s hand. “Can I try it first, hyung?” he asked Sungwoon.

“Of course. Can I try yours?” he asked and Daniel didn’t even need to think twice.

All these Jisung observed with critical eye. His eyes darted back and forth from Daniel to Sungwoon. “Okay both of you,” he called their attention. “Time to stop the acting. You both are trying to show me everything’s fine and dandy. Whatever the issue is, please resolve it, but not this way. Don’t pretend nothing’s wrong,” he lectured, pointing a finger, mostly at Daniel.

“But nothing is wrong,” Daniel insisted. “Do you want me to kiss Sungwoon-hyung in front of you just to show we’re okay?” he gave Jisung a challenging look.

Jisung made a face, as if to provoke the younger boy. “Yes, go head, kiss him right here,” he teased, pointing to his lips. “If you do it, only then will I believe!”

“You think I won’t do it?” challenged Daniel.

Sungwoon froze, completely grasping Daniel’s serious tone albeit delivered in a joking manner. He knew Daniel well enough—when provoked or challenged, the latter would pursue all avenues to prove himself. In this case, Daniel might actually kiss him in front of Jisung. He could hear the pounding of his heart, all the way to his eardrums. It was a sense of anxiety mixed with excitement. He tried to control his expression and thought of a way to remedy the situation.

“Okay, no need for that,” he squeaked and gaped at Jisung.

“Why not, hyung? I’ll prove to this doubtful hyung over here,” Daniel pointed at Jisung with a thumb, “that all is well between us. In fact, even better than before,” he added, a hint of a naughty smile tinging the corner of his lips. Daniel stood from his seat, as if ready to pounce. Sungwoon had to back away once again, his back hitting the car window.

“Do it, do it,” Jisung taunted with a big smile on his face.

Daniel advanced, making Sungwoon’s eyes grow bigger. He couldn’t believe Daniel was really going for it. But then, Daniel stopped short, licked his finger, and wiped it on Jisung’s cheek. He burst out laughing as if it was the funniest shit on earth. Jisung balked in disgust, hitting the younger boy. It was a scene that had played so many times between the two best friends. Sungwoon watched this with a plethora of emotions swirling inside his system. He was envious, disappointed, relieved, and annoyed. From being Daniel’s centre of attention, he’s suddenly turned as a viewer to Jisung and Daniel silly fighting. This was soon broken when the rest of the members went back to their respective vehicles, with Jaehwan, Minhyun, and Guanlin boarded the van.

“Niel acting like a kid again,” Jaehwan dryly commented, rolling his eyes, sitting in between Jisung and Sungwoon. “Poor Sungwoon-hyung going to be in the same room as them,” he added, giving Sungwoon a sympathetic look.

“I think Sungwoon-hyung likes it,” Guanlin said, shrugging.

Going on a defensive, Sungwoon scowled at the youngest member. “And what do you mean? You think I’d enjoy being stuck with those two? Jisung-hyung is okay, but not Daniel!” he said Daniel’s name as if it’s venom on his lips. As soon as the words left his mouth though, Sungwoon regretted it.

Guanlin was taken aback, but Minhyun intervened. “Hyung, Guanlin meant that you’re relieved Jisung is there to pacify Kang Choding,” he explained with an awkward laugh. The manager got inside the vehicle and told them to settle down because they were about to depart. Before doing so, Minhyun took one last glance at Sungwoon to say, “Hyung, please try not to overthink.” And Sungwoon didn’t know how to interpret that.

He decided to just focus his attention on the scenery outside. He always loved this city and he was grateful this was where they held their very first overseas concert. But through the window’s reflection, he could see Daniel. It was hard to detect the emotions playing on his face, and Sungwoon itched to turn his head to check. The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent, with Jisung offering a few commentaries or two to Jaehwan. Sungwoon was well aware he caused the silence, and it bugged him that he might’ve just offended Daniel just because of his own jealousy.

\--

As soon as they got back to the hotel, the managers instructed for them to get some sleep as tomorrow will be a very busy day. It will be a day before the concert, but their schedule was packed—press conference, magazine interviews, a meet-and-greet with a limited number of fans, a couple of television appearances, and one last practice at the venue. They all would need the energy, so the boys complied. Even Jihoon didn’t bother to invite Daniel to play video games.

Once they were in the room, the awkwardness seemed to have grown bigger. Even Jisung and Daniel hardly talked. Usually, Daniel waited for his turn in the bathroom. Not this time, however, when he just grabbed his things and went inside to shower without asking the two hyung. Jisung didn’t seem to mind, but Sungwoon wondered if Daniel was royally pissed. For what reason? Well, perhaps because of Sungwoon’s hot-and-cold traits. In his quest to being obvious with his feelings for Daniel, Sungwoon’s go-to attitude was to be snappish, sarcastic, and irritable.

Jisung said no word to him and just browsed through his phone. When Daniel came out of the bathroom—surprisingly fully clothed in his sweatpants and shirt—he spoke directly to Jisung, “Jisung-omma, go ahead and shower. I know you’re itching to sleep.” His tone was gentle and caring, and Sungwoon wished Daniel would use that on him.

“Thanks, my dearest son,” Jisung chucked as he got up from the bed. As soon as Jisung went inside the bathroom, Sungwoon thought it’d be the best opportunity to have a talk with Daniel. He turned to call out to him, but noticed Daniel put on his earphones, outstretched in his bed, and faced away from Sungwoon. He was clearly shutting him out. Sungwoon closed his eyes and buried his face on the pillow. He hated feeling this way, because at the very moment, he felt like crying. When Jisung came out, Sungwoon didn’t even bother to say a word. He just grabbed his pyjamas and skincare bag and headed to the bathroom. Sungwoon sat on the floor, his back against the door. The bathroom was much smaller than the one in the honeymoon suite, but not too cramped. It was spacious enough for him to offer peacefulness for reflection.

And as he was deliberating how to approach Daniel, he heard muffled voices from outside. He could tell that Daniel and Jisung were having a conversation. He heard Daniel laughing his usual boisterous laugh, and it irked him. It made him agitated that he wasn’t the cause of Daniel’s laughter. It agitated him that Daniel ignored him. It agitated him that Daniel was making him agitated…

He tried going about his business and erasing the thoughts of Daniel in his head—at least for the time being. No use wallowing in self-created misery when bigger concerns were on the horizon. It took him almost an hour to finish his routine, and he could only hope that both Jisung and Daniel were already in dreamland. It didn’t go his way; as soon as he came out the bathroom, both members suddenly stopped talking and the room turned quiet. Sungwoon felt paranoid and wanted to confront them. Were they talking about him? Why did they have to halt their conversation in front of him? Why did they make the atmosphere even more uncomfortable? But he didn’t want to create an issue. He didn’t want to escalate tension among the three of them.

Screw them! With a frown on his face, he sprawled out on his bed, buried himself inside the blankets, and closed his eyes—despite feeling so wide awake. He let his mind wander around, as long as it didn’t have to do with Daniel. He heard Jisung say ‘good night’ to both him and Daniel, but he ignored it. He heard Daniel responding, “Good night as well, Jisung-hyung.” And though it bothered Sungwoon that Daniel didn’t even greet him, he let it go.

Because letting go was the only thing he could do. He decided that whatever happened between him and Daniel, he would just let it go. It would lead to nowhere; it would never lead to good things. So he would let it go. This, he repeated inside his head. And like a lullaby, he slowly faded into slumber.

Until he heard someone calling his name softly and a fingertip caressing his cheek. Darkness welcomed his vision, but his eyes soon formed a beautiful silhouette of a man he loves. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. His features were somewhat illuminated from a light somewhere he couldn’t determine.

“Hyung,” he heard Daniel whisper his name. It seemed Daniel was trying to wake him.

Sungwoon half-rose from his lying position, confused. “Wha–“ He was about to ask if anything was wrong, but Daniel shushed him. He pointed across the room to indicate of Jisung’s presence. “Something wrong?” he murmured.

Daniel shook his head, his thumb continued to create light touches on his cheek, and then tracing the outline of Sungwoon’s lower lip. “It’s hard, hyung,” he moved forward, leaning towards Sungwoon.

“Hard?” Sungwoon gulped and sat up. He couldn’t figure out what Daniel meant, but one thing was for sure, he was feeling _hard_ for Daniel. He wanted to go on a defensive mode to hide his growing desires. However, Daniel’s scent was inviting him, and he wanted more of it. By now, Sungwoon was sitting and facing Daniel. When seated, they’re almost at the same height, their eye levels matching. Sungwoon indulged himself. He inched closer to cut the gap between them. “Tell me,” he murmured once again, this time almost too demanding.

Daniel’s other hand started to caress Sungwoon’s arm. “Holding myself back…” he trailed off. He brought his lips closer, grazing Sungwoon’s jawline. “I can’t hold back.”

Growing more confident, and the craving to have Daniel intensifying, Sungwoon circled his arms around Daniel’s. His lips touched Daniel’s left ear. “Then don’t,” was the simple consent.

And just like that, they found their lips crashed against each other. Who demanded access inside, no one could tell, but their tongues enjoyed the sweet taste of each other’s mouth. Sungwoon let his hand travel wherever it wanted, leading to the body part that completely indicated of Daniel’s lust. He wasn’t the only one with the longing, and the thought made Sungwoon glad. Their desires for each other were becoming too hard to bear.

“Not here,” Daniel mumbled while his lips were on Sungwoon’s neck.

“B-bath…r-r-oom,” Sungwoon was able to whisper in between muffled breaths.

The two managed to stealthily but quickly get to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed behind them, the passion was ignited. Flashes of the previous night’s tryst played inside Sungwoon’s head. Daniel dominated him that time, leading him into actions he’s never done before. This time, Sungwoon decided, he would take charge. He placed both palms on Daniel’s already shirtless chest. Daniel allowed him and seemed all too complacent to follow whatever Sungwoon wanted to do.

Placing both his palms on Daniel’s shoulders, Sungwoon pushed him down with all his might, and the former complied, his behind landing on the covered toilet seat. Bending down, Sungwoon lightly bit on Daniel’s lip before travelling to kiss his neck then to his collarbone. His left hand cupped Daniel’s crotch and he could feel its hardness. He knelt down, ready to satiate his own hunger. His eyes were fixated on Daniel’s face, and the latter also held his gaze. The rising of his chest indicted Daniel’s own anticipation. And when Sungwoon finally freed Daniel of his covering, Daniel bit his lip and closed his eyes to even his breathing.

Sungwoon could see and smell his arousal, and it invited him, lured him closer, and he finally tasted him once again. But this time, his head wasn’t in the clouds. By tomorrow, this would be a memory but he would never doubt this as delusion. Daniel’s controlled grunt made it more real, as Sungwoon gave his all to pleasure him—if that is what it took for Daniel to know his growing attraction. And when the latter was nearing the apex of pleasure, he placed a hand over his mouth to prevent a moan from coming out. Sungwoon worked his magic with the use of his lips, tongue, and hand. He felt Daniel’s other hand clutching the back of his head. Through the hood of his eyes, he watched Daniel threw his head back, eyes shut closed, hand on his mouth, and trying hard to prevent himself from making a loud noise.

Sungwoon released him, wiping his lips. Daniel’s breathing was uneven, and Sungwoon felt proud that he was the one who gave Daniel thrill and satisfaction. It took Daniel some time to calm down from such height, and then he gave Sungwoon a seductive grin.

“Now…my turn.”

 

 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be really grateful if you leave a comment/review (I rarely ask for this, but I'd like to know everyone's opinion how you're liking where the story is heading...)
> 
> Also, I don't think it needs to be said, but I'll say it (as I'm used to doing this with ffnet)  
> disclaimer: this is fiction. anything written here (except for few profile facts about the members) are my own. So if I add a "fact" about a member, it's not necessarily it's the truth. i'm using my licence to fabricate as a writer. LOL
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed it. see ya next chappie...


	4. Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple disclaimer (though i'm sure it's already obvious) that any "interview" from this fic is a product of my own imagination (or deluluness) and doesn't necessarily reflect the members of Wanna One.

**Chapter 4: Clockwork**

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a step back, wiping his mouth, Sungwoon blinked his eyes. It was a thrilling moment mixed with anxious thumping of his heart. He gazed up at Daniel who was staring at him directly, now leaning forward.

“Now…my turn,” Daniel said in a low voice. Cradling his head, Daniel captured Sungwoon’s lips with intensity and hunger. “Take off your clothes, hyung,” he muttered, finally releasing Sungwoon from liplock.

Sungwoon complied, standing up to take off his shirt. He stared down at Daniel, basking in the beauty of the naked man. He advanced towards him, and Daniel kept their stares locked. Putting a hand behind Daniel’s neck, Sungwoon bent down and whispered, “Don’t call me ‘hyung,’” he paused, tracing the outline of Daniel’s jaw, and then adding, “not when we’re doing _this_ …”

The corners of Daniel’s mouth lifted into a devilish grin. “If you say so,” he said huskily. He grabbed Sungwoon by the hips and pushed him down on top of him. “Sungwoon,” he mumbled as he placed his mouth on Sungwoon’s neck. “Sungwoon,” he repeated, this time the tip of his tongue licking a particular spot. “Sungwoon,” he said once more before sucking on the milky-white skin. “Sungwoon,” he breathlessly repeated, licking the mark he left.

Sungwoon felt both Daniel’s hand on his buttocks, and it turned him on even harder. Now that he’s settled on top of Daniel’s lap, he knew the latter could feel his growing desires. He pressed himself onto Daniel, and this time he took the liberty of tasting the younger man beneath him. He let his own fingertips caress Daniel’s chest, his thumb doing circles on the hardened nipple.

“I want you,” he couldn’t help but murmur the words.

“How much?” Daniel asked, lifting him a bit, so that his other hand can slide the band of Sungwoon’s sweatpants down. “Tell me,” he demanded, tracing the kiss mark on Sungwoon’s neck.

_So much that it hurts,_ Sungwoon wanted to say but bit his lip. It was too early to reveal such feelings, he figured. Rather, he let his hand do the talking, as it travelled to Daniel’s crotch, touching the hardening organ. Sliding his hand up and down, he hoped that Daniel could get the message.

Their tongues once more met in a much sloppier fashion, as Sungwoon continued to pump. Daniel, for his part, continued to grope him inside his pants.

“We’ll stop if you don’t tell me,” Daniel insisted, squeezing the flesh he was consented to touch.

“I…” Sungwoon trailed off as he felt liquid oozing out from the tip onto his hand. But before he could provide an answer, they heard knocking on the door. Both Daniel and Sungwoon froze.

“Daniel? Are you in there?” Jisung’s voice filtered through the door.

Being quick-witted, Sungwoon released his hold on Daniel and got up with haste. Frowning, Daniel stood and collected his clothes. He was also quick in putting them back on.

“I’m in here, hyung,” he called out as he speedily but calmly pulled up his pants and then wore his shirt. “I’m with Sungwoon-hyung,” he stated without a trace of panic in his voice. Sungwoon’s eyes nearly popped out of its socket.

“What are you doing?” he mouthed, panic and shock displaying on his face.

Daniel gave him a side glance, pausing when he was about two feet from the door. “Wear your clothes, hyung,” he ordered with a cool tone. “And wash your face.”

Furrowing his brows at the ridiculousness of what was happening, Sungwoon couldn’t help but follow. He couldn’t comprehend why Daniel was readily informing Jisung both of them were inside the bathroom. He turned on the faucet as he watched Daniel open the door, one hand inside his pocket. It was like nothing unusual had just transpired inside.

“What were you two doing in here?” Jisung questioned as soon as the door was opened.

Daniel strolled out of the bathroom with ease. “Helping Sungwoon-hyung out,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“With what?” Jisung asked, peeking inside the bathroom.

“Ah the thing is…” Sungwoon started but couldn’t find the words to explain. This was all surreal and he wasn’t sure if confessing the truth would be a good idea. “Hyung, it’s just…”

“Sungwoon-hyung was having a hard time,” Daniel once more answered for both of them with careless abandon.

“Hard time?” Jisung echoed, scratching his head. He went inside the washroom to further inquire from Sungwoon. “What’s wrong? You’re having a hard time with what?”

Speechless, Sungwoon could only shake his head. He didn’t know where Daniel was going with his subtle hints, and he was getting agitated that Daniel was making it complicated. “Don’t worry about it, Jisung-hyung,” was all he could manage to say as he wiped his face with a towel. He could still taste Daniel in his mouth. “Go to sleep, hyung. I’m fine now,” he reassured Jisung, tapping him on the back. “I’ll take a quick shower to make myself feel much better,” he lied. Well, he actually needed a shower—a cold one after being interrupted and blocked from release.

Jisung nodded but clearly still bothered by not getting full answers. Sungwoon left the door ajar to check whether Daniel would say anything else. And he did! Daniel told Jisung a more “safe” excuse.

“He threw up. We didn’t want to wake you up. Must be something Sungwoon-hyung ate earlier. Plus, he’s probably anxious of the concert and whatnot,” Daniel explained.

“I see… next time wake me up.”

“We’ll see, hyung. We’ll see,” was all Daniel said, or at least what Sungwoon heard. Finally closing the door behind him, Sungwoon felt the frustration in him building up. Things between him and Daniel were escalating at a rate he couldn’t control. He would need to put a lid to whatever’s boiling inside him, and as well prevent Daniel from taking things too quickly.

As Sungwoon stepped inside the shower, he decided that some kind of understanding must be met. He’s tired of the wishy-washy and push-and-pull incidents. He’s tired of acting like an insane person in front of the members. Sungwoon shivered under the cool droplets of water, but this was enough to soften him. He was left unsatisfied due to Jisung’s interruption, but the imagery of Daniel’s lips on him left him craving for more. Relenting, he relieved himself, replaying bits and pieces of intimate moments between him and Daniel from the previous night’s tryst. If only he could take that memory and replay it in vividness.

It took him almost an hour to finish up inside the bathroom. And by the time he tiptoed outside, both Daniel and Jisung were lightly snoring. He itched to crawl inside Daniel’s blanket, place his arms around his body, and revel in his warmth. But, he controlled himself. Rather than Daniel’s arms, he let himself be swallowed by his blanket and soon sleep took him away.

\--

The Wanna One members were already on the move by seven in the morning. Their press conference was scheduled for 11 am, but hair, makeup, and outfit-fitting for eleven people take a long time. They arrived at the venue within the thirty-minute mark, and preparations started right away. Most of the boys were still quite sleepy and quiet. Sungwoon preferred it that way. Less conversations. Gave him time to think things through.

Every now and then, he’d take a quick glance towards Daniel’s directions. Unfortunately, the latter was either busy chatting with Jaehwan or napping or munching on something. Daniel was doing almost everything, well except look at Sungwoon. And this was bothering Sungwoon so much. But the logical part of him agreed this was for the better. After the previous night’s _happening_ , he was unsure on how to approach Daniel. A montage of Daniel sitting before him splayed across his mind—the pleased expression, the controlled grunting… these snapshots were enough to make Sungwoon feel hot and bothered. He had to excuse himself from the hairstylist or else a big accident would happen.

Sungwoon made his way to the nearest washroom with haste. He splashed cold water onto his face, hoping this would help calm him down.

“Hyung…” someone called out to him.

He whisked his head around, craving to see a particular face. His expression fell and he couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Wow, what’s up with the scowl?” Daehwi pouted. He proceeded to the sink and washed his hands. “My hands got sticky because of the mochi Niel-hyung gave me,” he explained for no reason. “Sungwoon-hyung, you’ve been acting so weird lately. Is it true what Niel-hyung said?”

His neck would’ve snapped from turning to face Daehwi with the speed of lightning. “What did Daniel say?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Daehwi turned off the faucet and dried his hands. “He said you’re getting frustrated at the choreography you two are doing. What exactly are you two doing? Is it for a performance? But for what? Is it for one of our future concerts? Are you two collaborating? Can we see this choreography one of these days? And…” he bombarded Sungwoon with questions.

Sungwoon clenched his fists. Why would Daniel say something like that, especially to Daehwi? He was purposefully confusing the kid, and Sungwoon was definitely not happy about it. “Daehwi,” he stopped Daehwi who continued to post question after question. His tone was serious enough to make Daehwi clamp his mouth shut. “You know how Daniel loves to joke around. Don’t take to heart what he says.”

“He sounded serious about it, hyung. He said that he enjoys what you two do at night.”

Gulping, Sungwoon controlled himself from screaming and storming out of the washroom to attack Daniel. “We’re not doing anything at night,” he lied through gritted teeth. “Daniel is pranking you again, and you’re letting yourself get fooled. You’re smarter than that. Why would you believe in something so stupid?”

Daehwi scowled. “What a mean thing to say, hyung. Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, obviously upset at Sungwoon. He turned around without another word and left.

Sungwoon didn’t bother to follow after Daehwi nor try to pacify the younger member. That wasn’t his major concern. He needed to have a word with Daniel, and he needed for Daniel to stop making innuendoes. As he was about to step out of the washroom, his eyes not fully focused, he bumped into a hard chest. Someone steadied him by holding onto both his arms.

“Careful there, Sungwoonie…” an oh-so-familiar husky voice teased, foregoing the ‘hyung’ term. Sungwoon’s eyes met Daniel’s eyes directly. He would’ve melted right there and then if he wasn’t so upset at the man in front of him. Daniel was leaning a bit forward. Without a warning or a hint, he places a quick peck on Sungwoon’s lips. When Sungwoon backed away from the shock, Daniel snickered. “For a minute there I thought you became a stone.”

Electricity bolted right through his entire being, but Sungwoon shrugged it aside. It was a heart-fluttering gesture, but he didn’t want that. Especially not at somewhere public. He grabbed Daniel’s wrist, dragged him inside the washroom, and then locked the room.

“Ooh, hyung, so wild,” Daniel hooted, voluntarily letting Sungwoon do whatever he wanted. “Gotta be quick, since my turn for hair is up,” he winked, getting ready to take off his shirt. He leaned forward again to put another kiss on Sungwoon’s lips, but the latter controlled himself with all his might. He pushed Daniel away. Surprised, Daniel cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed. “Okay, what’s up, hyung?”

“What’s up? What the heck do you think you’re doing?” Sungwoon snapped; anger was clearly visible on his face, though the volume of his volume was at a low level. He didn’t dare for anyone to sense any commotion. “You’re being too careless and callous with what’s happening between us!”

Daniel crossed his arms and stood rigid. For a moment, Sungwoon saw the brusque manly vibe he was known for. His height loomed over Sungwoon, and an intimidating aura surrounded him. Shaking this growing fear off, Sungwoon told himself that he was the older one. He stood up straight, and though his height might not be imposing, he could still command authority. He glared at Daniel straight to the eyes.

“We’ll put a stop to what we’re doing,” he told Daniel. Not as if one was asking a favour, but as if one was ordering an inferior. “At least after the concert…” he trailed off, seeing the softening of Daniel’s expression. For a brief moment, Sungwoon thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. “After the concert, let’s figure this out,” he whispered, hoping his tone could quell whatever anger or annoyance developing inside Daniel. “For now, I don’t think it’s a good idea… Jisung-hyung almost caught us.”

He reached out to touch Daniel’s hand, but the latter swatted his hand away. Sungwoon could no longer read Daniel’s expression. There was a slight smile playing on his lips, but his eyes were hard. There was no sparkle.

“Hyung,” Daniel spat out the term like venom. “Lighten up. It was all just for fun,” he said. He used his left thumb to trace Sungwoon’s lower lip. “If you want to stop, I’ll stop.” He then brought his lips to Sungwoon’s ears. “But any time you want to continue, just let me know. If I’m up for it, that is…” And with that, he walked towards the door and unlocked it. But before leaving, he mumbled, “You’re so cold-hearted.”

Sungwoon wasn’t sure what Daniel meant with that.

\--

Bright flashes. Turn here; turn the other way. Big smiles. Raise a V-sign. Take a bow, and introduce the group. Everything was clockwork. This was work.

Sungwoon looked around, appreciating the eagerness of the foreign press as they took pictures and jot down notes about Wanna One. This was the big dream. Everything was unfolding right before his eyes, and yet his smile couldn’t reach his eyes. He forced himself—god, how he’s forcing himself to just _fuckin’_ be happy. But no matter what, his chest felt heavy. He felt burdened.

He took a quick glance at Daniel. The boy, as usual, was all smiles. The excitement showed in his face. The fulfillment was visible in his eyes. He wasn’t the least bit affected… unlike Sungwoon. It made Sungwoon feel much worse. Why was he the only one suffering? It wasn’t fair. He was getting too into deep, and it had only been two “incidents”. What more if he would allow Daniel to continue playing with his emotions and body. Daniel would drive him to insanity.

Erasing the thoughts from his mind, Sungwoon blinked away whatever memory was about to pop up. He needed to concentrate at the task on hand—the press conference.

The eleven boys settled into the seats provided to them. The emcee of the show introduced the event and then asked the members to give a short introduction of themselves. Again, like clockwork, stating their name and a short blurb.

“Good morning to everyone, I’m Ha Sungwoon, the cute ‘hyung’ of Wanna One,” he said with affable perkiness. He heard Jisung chuckle, and he couldn’t help but take a peek at Daniel—he was looking straight ahead, not even sparing him a glance. It took all of Sungwoon’s will not to let the smile on his face fade. He gestured for Jaehwan to proceed.

It was a struggle to concentrate and not let his mind wander. He tried his best not to catch a glimpse of Daniel, or else all else would fail. It was such a blessing in disguise that their usual standing and seating order provided distance between them. The questions given to them were all standards: how do they feel holding their first overseas concert here? What did they prepare for solo and collaboration stages? But when it came to a few questions sent in by fans, the event became livelier.

“Ah for the last one,” the emcee started and the translator relayed to the members the words. “If you were to date a member of Wanna One, whom would you choose?”

The boys snickered, eyeing each other shyly. Guanlin started and surprised everyone by choosing Jisung. His reason? “He wakes me up and gets me food.” Seongwoo agreed and also chose the leader. And as if a running joke was born, Jihoon, Daehwi, and Jinyoung all followed suit by choosing Jisung.

“Okay, okay, Yoon Jisung is very much loved,” the emcee commented, laughing. “How about you, Kang Daniel? Are you going to fight with your members for Yoon Jisung’s heart?”

With his typical boyish smile, Daniel chuckled. “Well, since he’s closest to my ideal partner in mind, I choose Sungwoon-hyung,” he just casually stated, which earned him _oohs_ and _aahs_ from the crowd.

The emcee probed deeper. “Care to explain what you mean by ideal?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel grinned with mischief, “Small and cute.”

Sungwoon hoped to all the gods there be that he wasn’t beet red at the very moment. He could hear his heart beat thumping and pounding, as if demanding for him to let it burst. It was supposed to be Jisung’s turn, but the emcee skipped him, seeing he’s the most popular among the boys. “Save the best for last,” the emcee winked. “Let’s hear Ha Sungwoon’s answer next, and if he’ll also choose Kang Daniel who chose him…”

Jisung had to shake him to let him know it was his turn.

Blinking, Sungwoon brought the microphone near his mouth. His eyes met Daniel’s who was clearly looking at him directly. Was he expecting for Sungwoon to reciprocate? If it wasn’t obvious enough, Sungwoon would clearly love to date Daniel and more… but like hell he’d admit that readily. Not right now. Not when emotions were vague between them. Not like this.

He controlled his shaky hands. “Hwang Minhyun,” he mumbled. The emcee asked for him to repeat, this time with much louder volume. “I choose Hwang Minhyun,” Sungwoon raised his voice.

“Ahh, please explain to us why Hwang Minhyun,” the emcee insisted.

Sungwoon felt like throwing the microphone at him. Sighing, he relented. “Because he’s very good at cleaning the house,” was the best he could come up with.

The members laughed and agreed, except for one. If looks could kill, according to that famous quote. Daniel’s smile was deadly; his gaze was fatalistic. Sungwoon turned away, unable to hold onto his gaze. Surely, Daniel wouldn’t be jealous of such a petty remark. They had received this question more than once, and it never was a cause for annoyance or anger. But for some reason, this time, it was triggering for both.

The rest of the press conference returned to the standard formatting of the members relaying messages to their fans. By this time, Sungwoon felt like his soul left his being, unable to process what was happening. His body moved, like clockwork, but his mind was elsewhere. He followed the members out of the conference room and into the dressing area. They rested a bit, and he sat alone in a sofa while the other members piled in front of a buffet table. Even when a couple of members called him to grab a bite, he just shook his head and closed his eyes. Daniel didn’t even bother to go near him.

All throughout the day, his mood darkened but he tried his best. God knows he squeezed out all energy he had in his being. From trying to go with the flow of the other members’ perkiness, to showing such bright attitude on their television appearances, and providing fanservice during interviews—Sungwoon portrayed professionalism without showing an ounce of sadness.

This was the life he wanted and chose. And even if he was carrying such heavy heart, he wouldn’t allow himself to wallow in misery. He could only thank his lucky stars that he was seasoned as an idol now. He knew when to turn on the charm. As the sun settle down the horizon, the eleven boys made their way to the venue for a final practice and familiarize themselves with the stage. It was a blessing in disguise for Sungwoon, since practice meant his game-face on. Meaning, no need for empty smiles. If he ended up looking stoic and rigid, he could always use the excuse of being fully immersed in practice. After all, he’s known to fully take practice in total seriousness.

And practiced he did with all his might. Though the group had performed many times, each performance was special for them. Each member treasured every single dance, song, and appearance they did. Even in practice, one can definitely see their hard work. The last phase of practice was to check their opening entrance, as they might not have the opportunity during sound check the next day. It wasn’t anything special. They go under the stage and the platform will rise like an elevator. Sungwoon and Jisung would be sharing the space.

He could sense Jisung’s prying eyes. The latter had always been very observant, which made him such a good leader. Jisung was basically giving off the vibe he wanted to ask something.

“Just ask, hyung,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, trying not to sound too annoyed. “I can tell you’re itching to say something.”

Jisung smiled sheepishly and patted Sungwoon on his left arm. “You know me well, Sungwoon-ah. But, what was happening last night? I think Daniel is lying. Were you two fighting?”

Sungwoon shook his head, an uncomfortable feeling wrapping around him, almost choking him. “No, hyung. Nothing, nothing wrong…” he muttered. He mentally slapped himself. This type of reaction wasn’t helping convince anyone, especially Jisung. “The more people insist something’s wrong, the more I agitated I get,” he partially confessed. Sungwoon figured that revealing this much to Jisung would help. “As long as I’m not making trouble, then I find no reason for everyone to keep insisting there’s a problem.”

Jisung sighed out loud, almost as if giving up. “Sure, so far you’re not causing conflict, but it’s also affecting the other kids. They keep being cautious around you, not wanting to ruin your mood or make it worse. I’m saying this not only as a leader, but someone who really cares about you, Sungwoon. Come to me if there’s a problem.”

Closing his eyes to calm himself down, Sungwoon relented. “I can’t tell you my reason yet but either move me to a different room or move Daniel. That’s all.”

Jisung nodded without thinking twice. “Done. You have my word. I won’t question it for now, but consider Daniel sleeping in a different room tonight.”

With that, the platform rose and they pop out on the stage. Sungwoon turned his head and stared at Daniel at the centre of the stage. His presence always took his breath away. There was a sting inside his chest as his eyes follow Daniel’s path. His feelings were growing and growing.

That night, Sungwoon had a restless sleep. Too many thoughts ran through his head. And he knew, oh he knew, he missed having Daniel around. The latter switched rooms with Jaehwan, and Sungwoon wanted to wring his hands around Jisung’s neck. Of all rooms to choose, he had to put Daniel in Seongwoo’s room. He internally laughed at himself. He wanted to get away from Daniel’s devilish schemes, only to bring him closer to Sungwoon’s ‘rival’. What a twist!

\--

The day of the concert was filled with anxiety, excitement, tension, and eagerness. First major overseas tour for their group. It will be memorable and would always be engraved in their minds. Sungwoon could feel sweat droplets all over his body. He continued to wipe perspiration around his face, concerned his makeup would get ruined.

It had not even started and he could feel the tiredness in his limbs. Clench. Unclench. He stared at his fists, as he saw people bustled in and out of the backstage area. Their sound check went great. They were well fed. But he could sense it. He sensed how each of them, from managers to the staff and crew were all anxious. None of the boys were in a joking mood. All were in full concentration—focused in bringing top-notch performances.

They were given the cue to stand at their formation. Sungwoon got inside the elevator-like platform and waited for Jisung. He could hear the other members pumping themselves up. They could hear the audience and the intro music playing. The sound made ringing in his ears, and Sungwoon could hear the pounding inside his chest. He’s ready for this. He was born to do this. He was born to perform. The mantra he repeated inside his head.

And then he felt strong arms enveloping him. The familiar scent made him go into overdrive. _What the hell was Daniel doing?_

As he was about to pull away and question him, Daniel let him go. A smile was etched on his face, but not of mischief or seduction. It was a sincere and caring smile. A smile that melted his heart.

“Daniel…” Sungwoon spoke his name softly. Suddenly all else seemed to be forgotten. He didn’t realize the platform moving up. He didn’t even realize that Jisung should’ve been here instead of the man in front of him.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Daniel whispered, his head inching closer and closer. “Sungwoon.” His name rolled off Daniel’s lips like it was the sweetest thing ever.

Lips melt and their tongues melded into one. And for a moment, nothing really mattered. Not even the loud cheering of the crowd, the bright spotlights, and the fact that their silhouettes have fused. For Sungwoon, having Daniel in his arms was the best feeling.

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if I don't personally comment or react to each review. But, I just want to sincerely thank everyone who took time to write their thoughts. I hope everyone keeps enjoying the story (angst and frustrations included!!! more to come??). Once again, thoughts on this one? See you all next chapter!


	5. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn everyone about more angst/frustrations... so please enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Trigger**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just as swiftly as it happened, it ended in a heartbeat. He barely could process the expertise of Daniel’s tongue, as it caressed the inner cavern of his mouth. He barely felt the zip and zap of the electrifying touches. He barely got into it as he opened himself to Daniel. Sungwoon wanted more.

As Daniel pulled away, Sungwoon tried to reconnect their lips. His eyes remained close, but he was reaching for Daniel. He wanted more of Daniel.

“Knew it, Sungwoon,” Daniel breathed out huskily, inching more and more away. He tapped Sungwoon’s cheeks softly. “You can’t resist me,” he winked at him.

Sungwoon blinked and flashes of light blinded him. Daniel was still the clearest vision in his sight. Suddenly his eardrums drowned in uproar of applause and screams. Registering what was happening, Sungwoon panicked. But there in front of him, as they slowly ascended to the stage, was the devil himself, clad in white. Daniel gave him the most evil grin—yet seductive, alluring… Sungwoon craved for him.

“You can’t resist me,” Daniel repeated before leaping onto the stage, the platform had not even completed its rise. Before running towards the centre of the stage, where he was supposed to be, Daniel turned one last time and screamed on top of his lungs, “ _Ne mameul humchil saram naya na naya na_ ,” pointing to his chest. With that, he turned and ran to correct the formation.

Sungwoon stepped out of the platform with a slow gait. He felt frozen, but his mind told him to snap out of this trance. But the words Daniel let out rang in his ears— _the one to steal your heart is me; it’s me!_ Inhaling deeply, he tried to calm himself down. This was no time to be affected. This was no time to dissect whatever meaning Daniel implied. This was no time to think of Daniel. Like the professional he was, Sungwoon joined his members and performed the first song flaw-free.

Throughout the concert, Sungwoon mentally gave himself a pat in the back. Good job, he would cheer himself up. In fact, he was proud of how focused he was during each performance. He belted every note with passion. He moved his limbs with prowess and grace. And though his gaze often wandered where Kang Daniel was, Sungwoon gave the best performance of his career. Yes, he was _that_ excellent. Until the talk segment… then all hell broke loose.

He suddenly found himself seated beside Daniel as the emcee for the evening began interviewing them. While he was able to be alert and attentive, Sungwoon was sweating too much just within the vicinity of Daniel. He hated this feeling. Add to the fact that Daniel wouldn’t even spare him a glance. Daniel was beside him physically, but he acted as if Sungwoon wasn’t even visible to him. It was painful, frustrating, and frankly truly infuriating—like a dark, heavy cloud hanging above your head.

“Any place you’d like to visit here before Wanna One returns to Korea?” the translator conveyed the emcee’s question. One by one the boys gave them popular spots in the city.

When it was Daniel’s turn, he mentioned a place that earned him applause. “It’s not very famous among tourists. Only locals know about it or those who have stayed here in the region,” the emcee quipped.

Daniel grinned. “Sungwoon-hyung mentioned it before,” he explained, motioning to Sungwoon. “He said he visited it two years ago with his Hotshot members,” he added.

Sungwoon blinked. The attention was suddenly on him. It’s not that he wasn’t used to it but because Daniel’s gaze seeped right through his very being. It felt as if the spotlights were on just the two of them.

“I’d love to visit there with Sungwoon-hyung,” Daniel continued. His statement drove some fans crazy with their screams. It was profound evidence that their pairing was gaining traction. It’s a normal occurrence for idols, and Sungwoon was all too familiar with it. When Wanna One started, and even during Produce 101, the ‘bromance’ between Seongwoo and Daniel became very popular, as well as between Daehwi and Jinyoung. It birthed to amalgamation of their names. As Wanna One continued to promote, Sungwoon began noticing some fans carrying banners with pictures of him and Daniel. In a way, he knew that Daniel at the very moment was just delivering some good fan service.

“Hyung, you should take me there after the concert,” Daniel teased, again prompting another round of applause and screams.

Sungwoon had to hold the mic with his two hands. He was shaking with nervousness. “Uhh…” he started, but words seemed hard to come out. “Of course, we can go there Niel,” he said with a forced smile.

“Then that’s a date, Sungwoon…” Daniel paused, laughing his usual laugh, “…hyung.”

And the happiness in him overflowed. He couldn’t help it. Sungwoon felt the inside of his chest swell from joy at such a promise. There was a tiny voice insisting “it was all fan service,” but he chose to ignore this. The following day after the concert would be a free day. It was the perfect spot for him and Daniel to discuss whatever was happening between them. All he could hope for was that everything would go well.

The rest of the evening went well. Sungwoon didn’t even bother to question what happened during their intro—how Daniel managed to switched with Jisung, what he said or who he convinced to do the switcheroo. Nothing mattered; what mattered was he and Daniel would finally have an alone-time. He suddenly felt light-hearted, especially during their encore, performing their most beloved hit. As they go around the various parts of the stage, Daniel was almost always beside him. Arms around his shoulders, bear hugs, clasping his hands…

If it weren’t for the loud, boisterous screams of the fans, Sungwoon would be caught in the moment, flustered and frozen. Thank goodness for cool composure. Yet, he couldn’t help gaze up at Daniel who had his arm around his shoulders. That infectious smile on Daniel’s face made Sungwoon melt. He couldn’t help stare at Daniel’s lips.

As they waved their final goodbyes to their fans, Daniel took his Sungwoon’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He turned to look at Sungwoon and mouthed, “We did it, hyung. You were great!”

Their movements were in synched as they took a bow of appreciation to their fans. And then, Daniel pulled Sungwoon for a hug, catching the latter by surprise. To mask this, Sungwoon called out to the other members, “Group hug!”

The eleven members stood on centre stage, spotlight focused on them, arms around each other. Sungwoon could see Daniel eyeing him from his peripheral vision. Thank god for Jisung who began cheering their group’s name, and the boys bounced up and down in excitement. And when the lights turned down, they made their way to the back of the stage, bowing one last time to their fans. Both Sungwoon and Daniel were last to leave the stage. With dim lights slightly hiding their movements, Sungwoon took advantage of the opportunity. He reached out and grabbed Daniel’s hand. Turning around, Daniel once again gave him a smile.

With fingers clasped together, it felt like they were alone in the world. Daniel squeezed Sungwoon’s hand, and then let go. He then jogged ahead and joined Seongwoo.

\--

“You look very happy, hyung,” Jaehwan commented as he passed by Sungwoon’s bed. He just got out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of shorts, and drying his hair with a towel.

Sungwoon scowled. “Well not anymore now that I’m looking at you,” he pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

Jaehwan didn’t feel insulted at all and only snickered. “Are you that happy we’re given two days of free time before going back to Korea instead of just one?” he questioned, and then added, “Or, are you _that_ happy I’m in this room rather than Daniel?”

“No comment,” was all he said as he scrolled through his phone. To be honest, Sungwoon couldn’t decide what he actually preferred. Having Daniel in one room was too stressful. On one hand he’d love to run his lips on Daniel’s naked torso. On the other hand, it’s not like they can just have sex when someone else—cough _Jisung_ cough—was there. So, perhaps with Daniel being in another room was the blessing in disguise he needed. But _goddamit!_ Why does he have to be in a room with Seongwoo?!

“Whatchu lookin’ at?” Jaehwan asked, peering through his phone screen.

Sungwoon had to push his cheek away. “Too close, Jaehwan, too close. Learn the rule of space,” he scolded the younger member.

“A park?” Jaehwan inquired, not minding that he just got pushed aside. “Where is that? Is that here? Are you going there? Can I go?”

“No,” was the quickest answer Sungwoon gave him.

“Why?” Jaehwan looked at him suspiciously. “Are you meeting someone?”

“If I say yes, what are you gonna do about it?” Sungwoon challenged him, half telling the truth.

“You have a girlfriend? Are you dating someone? Are you going to get married? Is she going to continue your Ha line? Your grandpa will be so happy!”

_No, he’s not my girlfriend. No, we’re not dating. Will he even want to marry me someday? He can’t give birth, and I don’t know how my grandpa will react…_

He eyed Jaehwan, answering the latter’s questions in his mind. He returned his focus on his phone screen, determined to tune out whatever Jaehwan was saying. Sungwoon’s main concern at the moment was how he and Daniel would be able to go to this destination without fans detecting them. Either way, they wouldn’t look suspicious. After all, they did promise to go to this place during the concert. Somehow, unaware of it, a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. Tomorrow would be a good day.

And it was the very first thought he had when he opened his eyes. He groggily reached for his phone and checked the time. It was eight in the morning. He texted Daniel last night that the best time to go would be before noon. He didn’t get any reply, but he figured that Daniel was stuck playing some games with Jihoon. It didn’t matter. Daniel was aware of their plan, and Sungwoon couldn’t contain his excitement. He tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake Jaehwan and Jisung, particularly the latter who wasn’t feeling well the night before.

Sungwoon did his regular routine after taking a shower. As he started applying serum onto his skin, tapping the essence just underneath his eyes, he realized he was humming. Was he that happy and excited? Pausing, Sungwoon stared at his reflection. It was as if the man gazing back at him was a different individual. It was the same eyes, nose, eyebrows, and two-centimetre lower lip… and yet, how come there’s something strange on his face, something he couldn’t pinpoint? Wait, no; Sungwoon actually knew what was different. He just didn’t want to voice it out loud, not even in his head. Determination sparkled in his iris. Today would be the day—the moment he would relay his feelings to Daniel. It would be much more than a confession. He would bare his whole being to him and could only hope Daniel would do the same. If the latter wasn’t ready for that, Sungwoon had no idea how to proceed.

When he got out of the bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go, his two roommates were still in deep slumber. He quietly exited the room and even gently trekked his way to the lobby. He sent Daniel a message, telling him he was waiting.

**_For what?_ **

The reply was abrupt, and it made Sungwoon frown. As he was typing his own response, another message alert popped up on his screen.

**_Come up here to the room instead._ **

Sungwoon didn’t like the bossy tone and yet found himself pressing the up-arrow button on the elevator. Once he got in front of the door, he was second-guessing what to do—should he just message Daniel he’s outside or ring the bell. He scowled seeing the “Do Not Disturb” sign hanging on the doorknob. For some reason, it felt like there was a hidden meaning behind Daniel and Seongwoo putting up that sign. As he was about to press the bell, the door opened. A half-naked Daniel greeted him. His hair was still dripping wet, and droplets of water travelled down from his shoulder blades to his chest. A blue towel was hanging on his right shoulder. Daniel had a smirk on his face.

“That didn’t take you long, Sungwoon,” he chuckled.

Sungwoon glanced around. “Is Seongwoo here?”

A change of expression was obvious on Daniel’s face. “Why are you looking for him?”

“Just cause…” trailed off Sungwoon, peering through the doorway. “Is Seongwoo here?” he repeated.

Daniel blocked Sungwoon’s view by resting both his hands on the doorway. His big frame clearly proving to be a good screen. “Why? Why do you need him? What are you two going to do?”

“It’s just a yes or a no, Daniel,” Sungwoon replied, his patience running thin.

“Do you also wanna have sex with him?”

The question was blunt and said without care. Anger rose in Sungwoon. He immediately clamped Daniel’s mouth shut, turned his head in all angles to make sure no one was around. And then, he pushed Daniel inside, letting himself in, closing the door behind him. “Can’t you stop that?”

“Stop what?” Daniel shrugged, acting ignorant. He leaned down and placed his lips on Sungwoon’s neck. He breathed in Sungwoon’s neck, and when the latter didn’t move, sucked on the flesh.

For the briefest moment, Sungwoon reveled in the sensation, until presence of mind took over. He detached Daniel from him, pushing the taller boy away. “I said stop!” he angrily ordered. “I’m guessing now Seongwoo’s not here,” he commented, trying not to look at the glare Daniel was giving off.

“You’re testing my patience,” Daniel spoke with controlled fury.

Sungwoon didn’t like his tone. “Your patience? And you don’t think you’re doing the same thing? You’re always doing things by impulse without care for consequence.”

Daniel stepped closer, cutting whatever distance they have. He peered down on Sungwoon, clearly using his height to appear intimidating. Sungwoon gulped. This was not the atmosphere he was hoping to create between them. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy. The tension was palpable to the point of suffocation. He couldn’t help but stare up at Daniel. Suddenly, there it was again, the gentleness and sincerity on his face—the expression many of his fans came to love.

And it softened his anger. Sungwoon brought his hand to touch Daniel’s cheek. “Let’s not fight, Niel,” he said, almost pleading. “Let’s just go,” he added with a smile.

“Go where?”

Sungwoon blinked. How is it that Daniel had this ability to create a heart-fluttering, heart-warming vibe but could instantly shatter that into pieces?

“We planned to go to that park, remember? I even texted you last night.”

As if completely not comprehending what they’re talking about, Daniel pushed Sungwoon down the bed. His butt landed on the cushion with a thud though it didn’t hurt. Daniel crawled on top of him.

“What the heck are you—“

His words were cut off when Daniel’s lips crashed into his. Sungwoon couldn’t concentrate. It felt as if Daniel was hungry, lapping on his tongue and mouth to fill himself. The next thing Sungwoon realized, he was completely sprawled on the bed and Daniel’s weight was fully on top of him. How long they made out, the four corners of the room could only tell. When Daniel finally let go, he trailed his lips down Sungwoon’s jaw and onto his neck.

“What park, Sungwoon?” he asked through raspy voice. His warm breath fanned on Sungwoon’s skin.

Heavy breathing prevented Sungwoon to give a clear response as he tried his hardest to say the name of the local park.

“Ah that,” Daniel said dryly, putting up Sungwoon’s shirt. He then brought his lips to Sungwoon’s navel, his hand cupping Sungwoon’s crotch. “I’m going there with Minseok-hyung,” was the one response Sungwoon didn’t expect.

It snapped him to reality and he sat upright, putting a stop to whatever touching Daniel was doing. “Minseok…hyung? Who?”

Daniel chuckled, eyes not meeting Sungwoon’s. He seemed more interested in playing with the hem of Sungwoon’s shirt. His hand travelled inside, touching the skin of his stomach to his chest, and pinching his nipple. Sungwoon frowned and forced Daniel to stop.

“What the hell are you talking about? We have a…” he paused, not wanting to say the ‘date’ word, “we made a schedule to go together! Who is Minseok?”

Finally, Daniel stared at him directly into his eyes. “Xiumin-hyung? EXO-sunbaenim? Don’t tell me you didn’t know,” Daniel licked his lips, as if trying to entice Sungwoon, “hyung,” he added to annoy him. “Me and Seongwoo-hyung are going to that famous bookstore first. He already went to Manager-hyung’s room and then we’ll meet at the lobby.  Then, Minseok-hyung will meet with me after the bookstore. Though,” Daniel winked, once more advancing forward, “We have about ten minutes to do whatever we need to do. Should I grab the lube or something?”

Sungwoon felt offended. Sure, he could feel himself growing harder and the need to have his lips on Daniel. However, he won’t give in. His anger trumped the building desires in him. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he cursed out loud, slapping the hand that was rubbing his thigh. Pushing Daniel away one more time, Sungwoon got up from the bed and tried to walk away, but Daniel was faster. In a split second, he was already standing behind Sungwoon.

“Be honest, _hyung,_ ” Daniel spoke directly to Sungwoon’s right ear. He encircled his right arm around Sungwoon’s chest, while his left hand was flattened on Sungwoon’s stomach. “You can’t resist me, _hyung,_ ” he whispered, his lips now touching the reddening ear.

Gulping, Sungwoon closed his eyes. It was the truth. He couldn’t resist Daniel, especially not when his seductive lips were on his skin. As if on a trance, he angled his head to give Daniel the access to his neck. Like a vampiric scene straight out of a low-budget movie, he felt Daniel suck the life out of him. Well, he could visualize Daniel leaving a deep mark on his flesh. He felt the tightness in his pants and all he could think of was to shirk away from the restraints. His skin craved Daniel’s bare skin. Damn Daniel, and damn the anger that was building in him. It was vanishing into thin air, and he was clearly under Daniel’s spell.

A spell broken by the ringing of a phone. Just like that, reality bites.

Daniel didn’t even think twice. He answered the call readily but didn’t release his hold on Sungwoon. The latter just stood there, rigid to the ground, unsure of what to do. Should he move away? Should he stay?

“Oh, hyung, I’ll be there soon. You don’t need to go up. I’ll come down right away.”

When he finished his call, Daniel let go of Sungwoon. “Looks like we’ll just have to continue this later,” he said shrugging, his hand brushing on Sungwoon’s chest as if leaving a trail behind. “That is… if I’m in the mood,” Daniel added, chuckling.

Those mere words were enough to trigger an angry outburst from Sungwoon. “Continue later? If you’re in the mood?” Sungwoon spat back, turning to look at Daniel who was putting on a shirt and preparing to leave. “Who do you think you are to say such things? You act as if I’m your plaything, and you simply disregard what you said about me taking you to this park. Who the fuck do you think you are!” Sungwoon yelled. He could feel his whole being burning in fury. A shot of surprise flashed onto Daniel’s face, albeit momentarily. “No more, Daniel,” he spoke with conviction then added, “This ends today.”

Daniel didn’t react to him and calmly walked towards the door. But before reaching the door, he paused as he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Sungwoon. “No, hyung, you don’t get to decide when this ends,” he muttered with a hard tone, and then continued his approach towards the door. “You crave for this as much as I do,” he said out loud before stepping out of the hotel room, leaving Sungwoon gaping at him.

The words echoed repeatedly in his mind, as if a reminder of the screwed up situation that developed within a span of days. Sungwoon didn’t know how long he stood in the same spot Daniel left him. His fists were tightly clenched from the anger and frustration. It felt like someone decided to create a prank for him—one that wasn’t very amusing. If not for Jisung’s phone call, Sungwoon might’ve been stuck to that one position. With heavy legs and a turbulent mind, Sungwoon dragged himself out of the hotel room. Daniel’s scent was still very much stuck inside his nostrils, and he felt sick just thinking of what transpired. Once he returned to the room he shares with Jisung and Jaehwan (after lying to them he went ahead to grab breakfast), Sungwoon went for another shower—a cold one again to relieve himself of a boner, which only increased his anger at Daniel.

“No more, you asshole,” he exclaimed, not caring whether Jisung and Jaehwan heard him. He stared at the water droplets on his skin. Good, he thought. Let these wash away Daniel’s scent and touches. “This will be the last time I’ll let _you_ affect me. No more…”

A bright idea popped in his head once he stepped out of the bathroom. Feeling slightly energetic, he beamed at Jisung and Jaehwan. “Hey you guys, how about if we go out for lunch and explore the city. I’m sure the managers will let us,” he asked with a renewed excitement. His two roommates agreed, made their call to the other members, and then inquired from one of the managers. In a matter of minutes, a new schedule had been laid out of Sungwoon. A smile tugged on the corners of Sungwoon’s mouth.

_I’ll show you, Daniel, you jerk. I’ll show you that I won’t be bothered by you anymore._

\--

“Guys, I’m sorry that we had to come back earlier than planned,” Jisung apologized as he, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon entered the room.

“Nah, hyung, it’s all right. We still had fun,” Jaehwan reassured him.

Sungwoon agreed, “Don’t worry as well, hyung. Also, it’d be nice to have one final dinner with everyone. So it’s good to come back to rest a bit.”

Changing the subject, Jaehwan exclaimed as he plopped down the bed, “I particularly enjoyed the last temple we visited. Also, some people recognized us. It’s still quite overwhelming for me.”

“Yeah, but they were very considerate and respectful. I really appreciated that,” Jisung added with a smile. He cringed from the pain on his ankle as he slowly sat down on his bed.

The three of them, along with Jihoon and Woojin, went out to explore the city. Minhyun, Daehwi, and Jinyoung went somewhere separately, while it turned out that Guanlin went with Daniel and Seongwoo earlier. However, they all decided to meet up for a final group dinner.

“Hyung, rest a bit before dinner,” Sungwoon said. “Let me just stop by Seongwoo’s room,” he informed them, glancing once more at the text message on his phone.

As he walked along the hotel’s hallway, he wondered why Seongwoo asked to see him in the room. A part of him sensed that this had something to do with Daniel. _Is the jerk planning on playing a prank on him? What’s his plan this time? I won’t let him affect me anymore…_ His mind went haywire with all these thoughts, and Sungwoon felt sick at what his brain kept generating. Then again, Daniel had been very _Jekyll-and-Hyde_ when it concerned him. A guy can’t help be confused, puzzled, and doubtful.

His palm felt sweaty as he brought his fist to knock on the door. He was half-expecting Daniel to open it, his mischievous smile welcoming him. Instead, it was Seongwoo’s friendly face that popped in. Though he tried hard to mask it, Sungwoon’s face fell from the disappointment.

“Uhhh… that’s a very nice way to greet me,” Seongwoo sheepishly commented, opening the door wide for Sungwoon to enter.

Sungwoon couldn’t even find a lame excuse. Instead, he just said the truth, “I thought Daniel would open the door.”

Surprised, Seongwoo chuckled. “And here I thought Daniel’s the last person you’d want to see.”

“Why would you think that?”

Shrugging, Seongwoo shook his head. “It’s just a vibe I’m getting from you two lately, hyung. It’s like you don’t get along. There’s tension there that I can’t describe. Not sure what it is,” Seongwoo made a thoughtful look.

 _Probably sexual tension_ , Sungwoo answered for him internally.

“Did you ask to see me just to talk about me and Daniel?” he cut to the chase, not really liking to be in the room. Thoughts of what happened earlier began to replay in his mind. “I’d like to go back to the room and rest a bit before dinner,” he said bluntly.

“Okay, okay, hyung,” Seongwoo walked over to his bed. “We actually met EXO-sunbaenim earlier. Kai-sunbaenim accompanied Xiumin-sunbaenim ‘cause the thought you’d be there. He wanted me to give this to you,” Seongwoo related to him, and then handing him a small bag.

Sungwoon peered inside the bag. It was some games he wanted to borrow from his best friend. “I see… thanks,” he said. Looking around the room, Sungwoon couldn’t help but ask, “Where’s Daniel?”

“Oh, he’s still with Xiumin-sunbaenim. He’ll probably be back by dinner,” Seongwoo answered. His expression changed as he observed Sungwoon’s face. “Hyung, sorry to ask but…” he gulped as if being very cautious with the way he’d word his sentences, “Are you and Daniel not in good terms?”

Furrowing his brows, and couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the question, Sungwoon went on the defensive. “What the heck do you mean by that? Why do you think we’re fighting? Why? Is it bothering you?”

Putting his hands up, Seongwoo backed away a bit, “Calm down, hyung. I don’t mean anything by this. It’s just that,” he paused momentarily, “When Kai-sunbaenim mentioned you, Daniel turned grumpy and sour. He tried to hide it, but I know him all too well by now.”

“Wh-why do you think he’d be grumpy?” Sungwoon stammered as he asked. He didn’t know what to feel—anger, annoyance, anger? Was Daniel jealous of Kai? Or, was the mere mention of his name upsets Daniel so much? What did his reaction mean?

“Just be patient with him, hyung,” Seongwoo said, patting Sungwoon at the back. “He’s going through something, and matters of romance usually drive a man crazy,” he chuckled, as if what he said was amusing.

“Matters of romance?” echoed Sungwoon. “Is Daniel… in love with someone?”

Seongwoo clamped his mouth shut with his hand, clearly not intending to reveal something he wasn’t allowed to. Sungwoon pried, insisting Seongwoo already gave it away. Surrendering, Seongwoo nodded. “I think it’s really obvious Daniel’s in love and he doesn’t know what to do with that kind of feeling.”

“In love with whom?” Sungwoon couldn’t help but ask. A part of him clamoured to know, but another part insisted he shouldn’t.

“Okay, that much he’s never told me,” Seongwoo put up his hands, as if to back away. “But Daniel wears his heart out, and everyone can see it. I mean, hyung, he teases someone like you. Do you remember what he said about his ideal partner?”

Gulping dry spit, Sungwoon clearly knew where this was heading. “Small and cute…”

“Right!” Seongwoo put a thumbs-up. “Tiny, very cutesy, older, and he’s always insisted to say ideal partner, not girl… isn’t it obvious, hyung?” Seongwoo smiled mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sungwoon could feel the sweat droplets all over his body. “Is… it really… that obvious?” he asked shyly, knowing a blush was threatening to show up on his cheeks. “You really think he likes…” he trailed off, unable to directly say it.

“Yes, hyung,” Seongwoo nodded in affirmative. “He might not say it, but I really think Daniel likes Xiumin-sunbaenim.”

_Huh?!_

“What?”

“Doesn’t it fit? Xiumin-sunbaenim is known for his cute vibe. Like last night, when they were talking on the phone, I swear Daniel was giggling like an idiot. Also, he mentioned about that park he wanted to go to, and he literally celebrated when Xiumin-sunbaenim offered to take him there. And he probably thought I didn’t hear him, but I clearly heard him say ‘I’ll show him… I’ll show that hyung he can’t resist me!’—that’s what he said.”

Sungwoon heard everything Seongwoo said, and yet it felt like it was said from another part of the room. He felt like the room was caving in on him, and the floor was about to swallow him. How could he be so stupid in thinking it was him that Daniel likes? He bid Seongwoo goodbye, probably catching the latter in surprise at how blank his stares were. He was like a walking zombie, out of the room and back to his own. When Jaehwan opened the door and said something, it didn’t register to him at all. He just nodded and went straight to bed.

Dinner was the same. They all piled up into the restaurant, and Sungwoon moved and sat without much care. He only snapped back into reality when he heard that Daniel won’t be able to join them for dinner. Like a raging scorned lover, Sungwoon couldn’t help but typed messages nonstop.

**_Where are you? Why aren’t you joining us for dinner?_ **

**_You know this might be the last time we are all here in this country, since next year it’s all over._ **

**_Why can’t you put your members before other people?_ **

**_Answer me!_ **

He was being given the silent treatment, and it was simply driving Sungwoon into a crazier vibe. His fellow members took the hint and didn’t bother him at all. It was nearing midnight when they returned to the hotel, and Sungwoon figured Daniel must’ve been back. He couldn’t help but send another message. He needed to clear everything with him.

_**I need to talk to you now.** _

Only then did Daniel respond.

**_I won't be back till tomorrow. I’m staying with Xiumin-hyung._ **

And the stupid jerk even had the gall to include a one-eyed winking emoji with a tongue sticking out. It clearly meant to aggravate him.

Sungwoon knew he was acting like a petty lover. He angrily punched on his phone, threatening Daniel.

**_Come back now or I’ll tell the managers._ **

There was no reply after. He waited fifteen minutes before he stormed out of the room. Jaehwan and Jisung called out to him, but he didn’t heed their call. Sungwoon marched straight to their managers’ room to tattle on Daniel. When one of the manager-hyungs opened the door, Sungwoon acted like a pissy brat.

“Daniel isn’t back yet. He’s staying out. I think you should call him.”

He didn’t care what consequence this would put Daniel in. If the managers would punish him, so be it. He shouldn’t be getting a special treatment, especially not when they’re at a different country.

The manager-hyung scratched his chin. “Um, Sungwoon-ah, we know. Daniel asked for permission, and even one of the Exo managers called to assure us he’d be back tomorrow. Uhh… don’t worry about it, okay? Just go to sleep.”

He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. “You allowed him? Isn’t that unfair?”

The manager furrowed his brows. “Well, if you needed to also go and meet up with your friends, you could’ve asked. We did give you the freedom to enjoy this one-day vacation, remember?”

Sungwoon wanted to yell at the manager. That wasn’t the point. The point was… Daniel shouldn’t have been allowed near that Xiumin because… An internal voice questioned him. Because what? Because, Xiumin might be the person whom Daniel likes and not him? Sungwoon felt defeated. He admitted he overreacted and bid his manager a goodnight. He walked back to the room with drooping shoulders. Ignoring both Jisung and Jaehwan, Sungwoon went to sleep without even changing his clothes or washing his face. He felt drained, exhausted, and completely out of energy.

\--

It was a dreamless night. He opened his eyes as soon as he closed them. Only, it was about nine hours after. He managed to sleep that long that he even missed breakfast. He was all alone, and he figured Jisung and Jaehwan must be downstairs eating breakfast. Disgusted that he slept in dirty clothes, and itching to wash his face, he made a dash to the bathroom.

His insides still felt heavy, and it clearly showed the stress on his face. No toner or serum could erase the loneliness etched on his visage. No cream can smoothe the worry lines. No foundation can mask the hurt and frustration. And then he heard voices outside the bathroom. There was a particular husky voice that his ears picked out—and Sungwoon knew in his heart of hearts to whom that voice belonged to. He was out of the bathroom within seconds.

There he was, Daniel standing in the middle of the room, laughing heartily. He was making fun of Jaehwan, while trying to assist Jisung.

“Jaehwan’s so weak he can’t even support your light weight, hyung,” Daniel hooted. “You can only depend on me!” he exclaimed while pounding on his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, choding!” Jaehwan said, rolling his eyes. “Oh, Sungwoon-hyung, you missed breakfast!” he commented upon seeing Sungwoon standing like a statue behind Daniel.

Daniel turned around, the laughter on his face disappeared. It was replaced with an arrogant grin. “Yo, Sungwoon…” he greeted, and then added, “hyung!” He took a step closer, clearly trying to intimidate Sungwoon. “Did you miss me?”

Heart beating inside his chest. There was a ringing sensation in his ears. He couldn’t see nor hear Jaehwan and Jisung. In fact, he had all forgotten about the existence of those two. For Sungwoon, it was just him and Daniel in his room.

 _Oh goddamn it!_ He internally cursed repeatedly. _Screw this shit!_

He took one giant step to close the gap between him and Daniel. He pulled Daniel by the collar. “I’ll show you, you jerk,” he spat angrily. And then, he pulled Daniel down and crashed his lips against him, probing deeper so that his tongue would be allowed access.

And the kiss lasted like a lifetime, and an audience of two gaping in shock.

 

_To be continued_

 


End file.
